


The Pure White Seashell

by GemabearMonsta



Series: Tsukasa x Senkuu [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Abuse, And can't handle graphic content, And for those who can't read tags, And like to jump to conclusions, Because they can type but don't know how to read, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Domestic Violence, Rape, Rated For Violence, Sexual Violence, Underage Sex, Virginity, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemabearMonsta/pseuds/GemabearMonsta
Summary: ***DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT 18+***12-year old Tsukasa Shishious's 6-year old sister Mirai just became clinically brain dead and his family has no money. What he does to get that money will forever define who he is and the lengths he will go to protect her.This is the story behind the World's Strongest Primate Highschooler.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *****EDIT: DUE TO RECENT CONFLICTIONS AND THOSE WHO CAN NOT READ TAGS I HAVE CREATED A THREAD EXPLAINING THIS STORY AND IT'S INTENTIONS. YOU CAN READ ALL OF MY COMMENTS AND REPLIES. AND I WILL AGAIN SAY IF YOU CAN'T READ TAGS AND AREN'T 18+ THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING THIS????****
> 
> HIIII GUYYYYYSSSSSSSSS~!!!! OMMMFGGGG!!!!
> 
> I've always wanted to write the background story to Tsukasa because since day 1 I've always felt he was misunderstood and didn't want the fandom to perceive him as the ultimate "bad guy" so early! LOL but i'm so thankful that some of his plotlines got cleared up in the manga which helped relieve him of his "bad guy" status!!! LOOOL. He was just misunderstood as I thought and I'm glad Riichiro Inagaki wrote him with a vague painful back story.
> 
> So this is about Tsukasa's background and elaborated headcanon's I've always had about him for reasons I'll list in the end note! And i'm so HAPPPYYYYYYYYY :DDDDDD the fandom has become a little bit bigger and more people shipping Tsukasa and Senkuu since Dr. Stone's debut!!! Can't wait to see it grow after the anime premiere in June 2019!!!!!! WOOOP WOOOOP
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the story and comments, kudos, and bookmarks are always appreciated!!
> 
> Have fun!
> 
> $Papa Monsta$

At Age 12, Tsukasa’s sister was pronounced brain dead.

Hearing the words from the doctor, Tsukasa had no choice but to accept the truth. His sister Mirai would never be able to experience life again. His parents next to him looked down at Tsukasa. Somehow, this boy had managed to get beaten up at the beach collecting seashells for his sister that was pretty much cleared to be dead.

Tsukasa’s face hurt. At that time, he was collecting seashells for Mirai when a drunk man beat on him. His face became unrecognizable and soon enough, his mind crippled. Band-aids were on his face with cuts still dripping blood. His eye was swollen. He couldn’t protect Mirai.

He couldn’t even protect himself.

“It’s whatever you want to do, Tsukasa.” His father said to him, rubbing his shoulder. He sighed. “It doesn’t even matter whether or not we keep her on life support. She’s five and still young; we can have another child if needed. Right now… your mother and I don’t have enough money to support such a thing but if you wish to keep her on it… then so it’ll be.”

Tsukasa could feel the displeasant tone in his father’s voice. He didn’t like causing trouble for his parents because they were already struggling as is. Tsukasa barely had anything. Everything his parents earned were for his sister and him so they could make a better living than they did. Tsukasa was only 12 years old. He took a deep breath. Already, he was causing his parents trouble because of the old man at the beach. He took advantage of Tsukasa and beat him.

His fists tightened. That’s all every adult ever did—take advantage of the youth. That’s what the doctors were doing with his sister, Mirai. If healthcare was free, then Tsukasa’s family would be able to go on with their lives without becoming swamped in debt from her hospital bills. Tsukasa sighed.

“I know…” he said, voice shaking in a mumble. “But still…”

His mother frowned. “Tsukasa, you’re a smart boy.” She told him. She knelt on her knees and looked him in the eye. Tsukasa hadn’t been the same since that incident. “It’s time to be a bright young man. If you keep her on life support, mommy and daddy won’t have enough money to support the three of us. If you want… then we’ll do it. Just understand that if you choose for this to happen then life will be very hard for us from now on. We won’t have the finances to support you. Do you understand?”

Tsukasa nodded his head. He hated the healthcare system and how the world was. His sister was brain dead for crying out loud! Why should his family’s lives be ruined just because Mirai fell ill and became rendered in a state of a coma. He bit his lip.

He nodded his head.

Tsukasa’s parents sighed, hearing Tsukasa’s decision. They turned to the doctor and told them of their plans. With this Mirai would live but in exchange Tsukasa’s family had to pay accumulated debt over time from her hospital bills they didn’t have the money to pay back. He would make sure that Mirai would live because no child should suffer like she and Tsukasa did.

He decided to defeat this corrupt world, he would make however much they asked for. He started to understand early on that if he had money, then he would be able to keep Mirai hooked up to those machines.

That was a promise.

For now, Mirai’s hospital bills were his parents’ responsibilities because his parents both worked full-time and Tsukasa was too young to earn money. Since they were never home it became Tsukasa’s job to take care of his sister Mirai when he got home from school because they couldn’t afford a baby sister. Tsukasa had been taking care of Mirai since he was 6 years old and wouldn’t change one thing about it. That was his responsibility and as her older brother, he would always take care of her.

The next day, Tsukasa went looking around Tokyo searching for ways to make money so his parents wouldn’t have to carry the financial burden of saving Mirai. He stumbled upon the old MMA gym near the hospital that he used to stare at every single day mesmerized by the art of fighting. He had gotten pretty good just looking in the window at classes, but ran away when one of the coaches found him peeking and said he would have to pay next time or he’d be in big trouble.

Tsukasa pressed his hand against the glass, looking in. The gym was empty and no one was there inside. Tsukasa didn’t see any athletes, either. He wished he could have the money to train and become one—

Then, he saw the poster.

**BECOME AN MMA FIGHTER: STEP INTO THE RING AND BEGIN YOUR CLASSES TODAY!!!! YOU COULD EARN 300 MILLION YEN!!! AMATEURS ACCEPTED!!!!!!**

  
“You’re interested, huh?” A voice said behind him.Tsukasa’s eyes twinkled. If he pursued MMA fighting, he could make enough money to save Mirai and protect them from adults that took advantage of youth who couldn’t fend for themselves. If he began training properly now… Tsukasa could end up paying back the hospital bills accumulated in their family’s debt! They wouldn’t be poor, anymore! And Tsukasa could take Mirai to the beach and—

Tsukasa reacted, turning to look. He always had innate athletic ability and technique perfected by his kinesthetic understanding. All he needed was to be trained in the right ways and he would become a beast that came to bestow this earth its divine providence.

This was Tsukasa Shishiou’s true talent.

An old Japanese man met his gaze. He wore a tracksuit. Tsukasa recognized him as the coach that helped train the young MMA fighters, some older than the rest. His lips parted.

“I see you here every day without fail,” The coach told him, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He walked over to Tsukasa and stood in front of him. His eyes peered into his. “You train and mimic our moves with perfect technique. All you need is some direct hand to hand combat, participate in a couple of bouts, perfect your techniques, get a sparring partner, and you’ll become the deadliest foe we have ever seen in the ring. You might even give the United States a run for their money. What brings you here, today?”

Tsukasa looked at the poster. “That…” he spoke, voice soft. His hair covered his face. “If I… If I can earn enough money to join will I be able to go pro and get that 300 million yen?”

The coach glanced at the recruiting poster. “Hm.” He scoffed. “It seems that… you’re interested in becoming a true fighter. Those who can’t fight… can earn this skill from the bottom of their stomach if their hungry enough to chase after it. You want to join?”

Tsukasa nodded. “Yeah.” He said. “I do.”

“You go to school?”

“Yeah.”

“What grade?”

“Seventh.”

The coach placed his hand underneath his chin, pondering. By the way Tsukasa looked, he could tell he didn’t have enough money. His wounds looked patched up from home which meant he couldn’t afford to go to the doctor. Despite being naturally talented, he was poor. The coach sighed.

“What are your grades like?” he asked him. “If they’re bad, be honest. I can look them up if you’re not telling the truth.”

“Mm-mm.” Tsukasa shook his head. “I do well in school. I have straight A’s in all my classes except for a B in art. Though… I’m working really hard to improve on my art skills so I can end the year with a perfect score!”

Tsukasa looked at him with determination, eyes sparkling. The coach scoffed. He crossed his arms and thought for a moment.

“What if…” he started to say, “You kept doing well in school and I… give you an athletic scholarship to this particular gym? It’s close to where you live at, right? Would that help your goal in becoming the next MMA fighter native to Japan?”

Tsukasa’s lip fell. He couldn’t believe it. The coach made a small smile. Tsukasa felt grateful in his heart. All his life he had nothing but his sister Mirai. Now, for her kindness and bringing joy to his life, he’d be able to do his part and pay Mirai’s hospital bills.

He smiled. “Yes!” he told the coach. “I’m ready to start anytime! Let’s begin…!”

After that, every day before and after school Tsukasa went to the training gym and was coached on his talent. His parents didn’t know where Tsukasa was going after school but didn’t care because they worked all day just to come home and rest, preparing for the next. During this time, Tsukasa trained all he could.

Then, the American recruiter came from overseas.

It happened when Tsukasa was warming up in the middle of the ring and beginning his day of practice. A white, tall man with brunette hair and blue eyes walked in the gym, opening the door. He wore a formal suit and was physically fit. Tsukasa turned to look at him.

“Tsukasa.” One of his Japanese coaches said, urging him over. Tsukasa stopped training. “Come over here. I’d like you to meet somebody.”

Tsukasa stepped out of the ring. His hair had grown longer and his skin paler. This was where he spent his days now besides being cooped up at home before and after school. When he went to his classes he didn’t socialize because he was focused on saving his sister. They wouldn’t understand him, anyway.

He didn’t need any friends.

All he needed was her.

“Hi there, Tsukasa.” The white man greeted, holding out his hand. Tsukasa shook it, smiling politely. The man gripped his hand firmly. “I’m David Clarke from the UFC committee over in America. I’ve heard quite a lot about you from your coaches—they’re old friends of mine and in the MMA world we like to stick together as much as we can. I’ve come to see your innate talent, myself. What takes someone 6 years in the MMA to learn you’ve been doing in a matter of months. Remarkable.”

Tsukasa raised his eyebrow. He didn’t understand what the American man was saying. All he understood was him saying his name and MMA repeatedly. Tsukasa’s Japanese coach rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Tsukasa’s English wasn’t that good, yet.

 _“Tsukasa…!”_ His coach hissed behind his hand, rushing towards him. He bowed towards the American recruiter. “Sorry about this. Ha-ha, he’s still learning…” He returned to Tsukasa, whispering. “That right there is one of the gentlemen responsible for headlining this sport. He’s personally come here to see what you’ve got. If you impress him enough, you’ll be able to train in America and earn loads of money to keep your sister on life support!”

Tsukasa’s eyes widened.

“Oh, he looks eager.” The American recruiter noticed. He grabbed a chair and slid it up to the ring, taking a seat. Tsukasa felt a deep fire in his heart. “Tsukasa, can you go ahead and spar with one of your coaches? I’d like to see what all the uproar’s been about in Japan’s youth MMA community. Hahahaha… Don’t fail to meet my expectations, now. I assume great things from you, young man.”

 “T-Thank you…” Tsukasa managed to say, dipping his head. His voice shook with tenderness. He was a beautiful boy. He jumped into the ring, following the lead of one of his coaches. _“Mmm…_ I’ll do my best…”

Tsukasa sparred.

Immediately, the American recruiter’s eyes widened. His form, his technique, his kinesthetic understanding, and special awareness was something unparallel to any fighter he’d seen in the MMA community. He was witnessing the birth of a _star._

The match ended.

Tsukasa wasn’t even breaking a sweat. His coach was just to keep up with him. Already, the American recruiter could tell Tsukasa defeated any Japanese opponents in the ring he faced. He was battling high schoolers at this point. No one in Japan could satisfy his hunger and drive. He was the next George “Rush” St. Pierre—no perhaps something even beyond their understanding. The American recruiter had never seen anything like this. It was the beginning of the strongest high school primate—

Tsukasa Shishiou.

The recruiter stood and talked to Tsukasa’s coaches in private. He continued training and finished warming up by the time they were done. Tsukasa came early in the gym before practice started so he could get more time to train. His exhaustion never came when he was in the ring and by the end of practice, he was barely breaking a sweat. His stamina was insane. This was bearing witness to possibly the greatest athlete they’ve seen in a century—

An actual Primate.

The recruiter glanced at Tsukasa wiping himself with sweat accumulated from his rough training regimen. Even though he did it with his, his body couldn’t handle his greatness. He was a Japanese man which meant naturally he was thin and small. At this age, he was 5’9. For Japan, that was enough but for the world… that was nothing. If Tsukasa was going to become the Greatest Fighter of All Time, then he would need to be coached outside of his home country to grow.

The recruiter made a decision.

“Tsukasa, can you come here for a moment?” he asked him. Tsukasa looked up from wiping himself down. He was a very beautiful man. He stepped out of the ring, walking towards him. His Japanese coaches translated for him. “First off, you’ve impressed the hell out of me and I’d like to welcome your talent into the universal MMA community. You’ve got impressive innate abilities that we haven’t seen before even in the top levels of UFC. Being a retired veteran of the MMA community, I’d like to personally offer you an all-expense paid transfer overseas. If you agree to come, then I’ll work on applying you for a student visa and getting you registered into the SEVIS program…”

Tsukasa blanked out. His coach was stammering in shock as he translated for him, his other coach crying tears of joy. This was an amazing opportunity. One they couldn’t give him inside of Japan. Tsukasa felt his hands shaking. He looked down at his palms. Anxiety filled him, but it was one with anxiousness to begin his new journey and becoming a professional UFC fighter so he could support Mirai and himself from now on.

“Of course, we’ll have to get papers signed from your parents and school allowing you to come over to the states,” The American man continued, bursting in Tsukasa’s thoughts. “After the paperwork is filled out then I’ll come and pick you up and you’ll live with me and my wife.”

The man paused.

Tsukasa looked at him with oblivious wonder.

“Oh, _damn!”_ he gasped. “I didn’t introduce myself, did I? I just waltzed in here like I owned the place. That is _so_ disrespectful of me. I’m David Clarke and my wife in America is Sarah Clarke. She’ll be helping you with being processed into the states. We’ll become your legal guardians in place of your parents over there and your sponsors. My wife Sarah will take care of all the legal stuff and make sure you’re set up and ready to go in no time! You’ll still be able to go to school like you do here, learn some English, begin some MMA tournaments and bouts, and you’ll also have a chance to get temporary citizenship in the United States? How about that?”

Tsukasa nodded his head, eager. This was like a dream come true! He couldn’t believe that mother earth blessed him with such an opportunity. He would not waste it!

Tsukasa left for the states when he was 13.

Beginning his school year in August in the US during his eighth-grade summer break in Japan, he gained approval for entry into the states. Sarah met with his family for the past year and they agreed to let her and David to become Tsukasa’s host family and live with them overseas. Since Tsukasa was bright in school, he passed all his immigration interviews and with Sarah and David’s help he earned an F-1 student visa by the time of his next school year.

He was flown to the United States and began his life there with Sarah and David. He was moved into their northwest regional styled mansion and settled his things in his room. David helped him.

“We’re finally here, huh?” he said in optimistic belief next to Tsukasa, ushering his bucket of collected seashells on his shelf. He smiled. “These are the ones you were making a necklace for your sister out of, huh?”

Tsukasa nodded. “Yes…” he said, in English. Sarah had been helping him learn English over the past couple of months. He couldn’t be more thankful. “My sister will enjoy it… once I finish making it. I haven’t had the time… since I’ve been focused on training and school…”

“You’ll have plenty of time to yourself over here.” David assured. “American schools aren’t as rigorous as Japan’s. I can’t believe you spend so many days in school! Summer break was so short, too! We could hardly fit you into the American school schedule, so you’ll be joining your classes within the next week or so. Are you prepared, Tsukasa?”

Tsukasa nodded. “Mhm…” he promised. “I will do my very best… to not waste this opportunity. Now that I am here… Mirai will be protected as I make enough money to support the both of us…”

David’s lip thinned. From his parent’s information, they told him Tsukasa was clinically diagnosed with chronic psychosis and PTSD. He couldn’t tell reality from a dream. He saw hallucinations some of the times when he was stressed and got lost within his own head, not being able to put a finger on something that was wrong—even though he knew there was. He received these disorders from a traumatic event on the beach but from David’s understanding, he was told his Psychosis only happened when he was particularly stressed or overwhelmed. His mental health wouldn’t get in the way of him in the ring.

David sighed. This was why Tsukasa talked in mumbles. It wasn’t because of his poor English-speaking skills. In his mind, he would always be at the beach in that place of trauma. His mind was messed up from it and being a growing child while developing, it messed up his psyche. The first thing he did was take Tsukasa to a clinical psychologist to get checked out in America.

There, Tsukasa was diagnosed with Schizoaffective Bipolar disorder. It meant that Tsukasa experienced symptoms of Schizophrenia like his previous hallucinations or delusions, as well as symptoms from his mood disorder such like mania. David witnessed this with Tsukasa’s drive towards supporting his sister to the point he became unhealthy—his hair was beautiful but unkempt like a wild beast. He only made sure his existence was to protect her. Seeing her go brain dead at a young age and forced to choose between keeping her alive or dead must’ve upset his dormant bipolar. Tsukasa played with imaginary butterflies in the air. David’s lip thinned.

He turned back over to the child psychologists. “Listen…” he told him, leaning closer to his desk. Tsukasa wasn’t paying attention. His move to America stressed him out more than he thought. “This is what you’re going to do. Tsukasa cannot participate in the MMA with a mental health condition—if they screen him and find out he has mental health issues he will _not_ be able to fight in the youth championships; do you hear me? We’re going to miss a star being born because of a stupid _psychiatric_ disorder? Let’s strike a deal…”

David slipped his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a checking book and wrote 20,000 dollars on it, sliding it across the table to the Psychologist. The psychologist gasped. David gave him a dark look.

“You’ll get paid 20k each time we visit to get a refill on Tsukasa’s mood medication and scrub his mental health records since your part of the MMA/UFC screening team. If you keep this between you and me… you’ll get paid even more as Tsukasa grows within the league. Do. We. Have. A. _Deal?”_

The psychologist nodded.

That day, Tsukasa was prescribed the antipsychotic drug Invega to take every single day along with mood stabilizers like Lithium to balance out the chemicals in his brain. After being put on heavy medication, it started to mess with his performance in MMA so they knocked the dosage down rough to where he still experienced delusions and slight mood changes, but nothing that would affect his budding career as a UFC athlete.

Soon, time passed. David taught everything Tsukasa needed to know about being an MMA fighter and stepping into the ring with guys twice his size. He trained Tsukasa how to bulk, eat correctly, and take proper care of his body so he would have a chance against the global competition MMA world.

Tsukasa turned 14.

By then, he had grown a lot that he almost couldn’t recognize his frail self from 2 years ago before the start of this incredible journey. He was strong and extremely muscular, bulking enough that gave him considerable size to become entered in the heavyweight division despite being a naturally small Japanese man. He stood at a height of 6’4 now and was ripped with muscle. His hair had grown down his stomach and he blossomed into a beautiful young man.

David came home.

Tsukasa was in the middle of bathing himself. He drained the water and dried his hair, walking out of his bedroom naked. Tsukasa had done this since he was 12 because Japanese people took public baths together in their culture. He felt no embarrassment of his naked body since nature had given him it.

David turned the keys to their front door, opening it. He returned home from work. He shut the door behind him and walked towards the living room where Tsukasa stood in the hallway, wiping his hair down from his bath. He turned to look at David. David’s heart stopped.

He was frozen from his beauty.

Tsukasa had grown into someone mesmerizing. His amber eyes shone through his dark-chocolate wavy hair that reached his lower abdomen. His pale skin seemed to shimmer in the light.

“What is it, Coach Clarke?” Tsukasa asked as if nothing was wrong. David gulped. Tsukasa pursed his lips, giving him an open-lipped smile. “You seem stuck. _Hmhmhm…_ Cat got your tongue…?”

Tsukasa had his tongue.

“No…” David said, taking off his shoes. He stripped off his clothing and walked towards Tsukasa. Tsukasa stared. “Nothing’s wrong, Tsukasa. You can tell me… if you feel weird down _here…”_

Coach Clarke came behind him, pulling Tsukasa close to his waist. Tsukasa’s eyes widened in surprise. He dropped his towel. Coach Clarke reached down and ran his palm over Tsukasa’s cockhead. Tsukasa made a mumbled whine.

He stepped out of the bath with an erection.

 _“Mmm… Coach Clarke…”_ He moaned into his neck, his face flushed. Coach Clarke listened. _“Not there… I don’t know… how to get it down…”_

 _“When did this happen?”_ Coach Clarke asked. _“Tsukasa…”_

 _“Today…”_ Tsukasa said, embarrassed. He bit his lip. _“When I was taking my bath...”_

 _“What were you thinking about?”_ Coach Clarke smoothed his hand around Tsukasa’s dick, gripping it. He stroked it up and down slowly. Tsukasa moaned. _“Tell me… I promise I can help you get rid of it…”_

Coach Clarke’s words ran warm through Tsukasa’s body, hearing him whisper in his ear. Tsukasa learned about his erection from his health class but didn’t think he would get one so soon since he had been focused on Mirai and competing in the MMA.

He was going through puberty.

Tsukasa made a small whine. _“Auuhnn… I was thinking about…”_ he leaned his head back against Coach Clarke’s shoulder, closing his eyes. He breathed with him. Coach Clarke rubbed the sides of his body, soothing Tsukasa. _“When you were sparring with me in the gym… and our penises touched… through our gym shorts… I got hot… down there…”_

Coach Clarke nodded his head, breathing against his skin. He started to move his hand a little quicker against Tsukasa’s shaft, making him whine. Coach Clark grew erect.

Tsukasa felt it slap against his thighs.

 _“AAAAAUUUUUHHHHNNNNN….”_ Tsukasa grew weak, moaning. Coach Clarke bit his lip. He slid his erection between Tsukasa’s thighs and started to slowly grind theirs together. _“COAAACCHHHH CLARRRKKEEEEE…. AAAAAAUUUUHHHNNNNN…”_

Coach Clarke gripped his shaft, tight. _“Like that, Tsukasa…?”_ he asked, huffing against him. Tsukasa opened his eyes. Coach Clarke neared his lips. _“When we were wrestling… on the floor and I was… on top of you… What made you think about that… in the bath…?”_

 _“Mmmm… When you were… auhhnnn… On top of me…”_ Tsukasa mumbled, making a small whine. Coach let go of Tsukasa’s cock and started to run his hands over his body, catching his nipple between his fingers. Tsukasa squirmed. _“Ngghhh…!!”_

 _“When you had me in a grapple hook… against the ground?”_ Coach Clarke continued. His dick slid underneath Tsukasa’s balls. Tsukasa whined, grasping his hands for support. Coach Clarke held them. _“When your legs… were wrapped tight around my waist… and I shifted against you…?”_

Tsukasa nodded his head.

 _“What if I were to tell you… We can do some other things… And teach you about your body_ outside _of the ring and school…? Do you want me… to help you…?”_

 _“Mmm… Yesss….”_ Tsukasa whined out to him. His body hummed with warmth. He sighed sharply when Coach Clarke broke away from him, walking over to one of the window gazing chairs. _“Coach Clarke…”_

Coach Clarke sat down. He spread his legs some and leaned back in the chair, his hand resting on his thigh. Tsukasa’s body felt warmer. He started to seep clear liquid.

That was precum.

 _“Come over here, Tsukasa.”_ Coach Clarke said, patting his thigh. _“Sit on my lap so I can teach you all about… your beautiful body.”_

Tsukasa walked over. Coach Clarke guided Tsukasa to sit on his lap above his dick. Coach Clarke’s hand lowered itself down onto Tsukasa’s dick, stroking it. Tsukasa moaned.

 _“That’s your precum….”_ Coach Clarke whispered in his ear. Tsukasa nodded his head. He couldn’t break his gaze from Coach Clarke’s hands moving up and down on his dick. He whined. _“It’s when… your penis is clearing out all the urine from your urethra… preparing you…”_

 _“For what?”_ Tsukasa asked. _“I haven’t gotten that far in health class, yet… I wish to know, Coach Clarke. You know… I’m the top of my class.”_

 _“That’s right, Champ.”_ Coach Clarke replied. He smirked against his skin. _“Fine then, I’ll tell you…”_ His lips pressed against Tsukasa’s ear. _“It’s for when… you’re getting ready to put a child in somebody.”_

Tsukasa orgasmed.

Immediately, his body washed over with euphoria. He twitched, clasping Coach Clarke’s neck. White liquid spurted across his chest and Coach Clarke’s face. His toes clenched.

Tsukasa saw stars.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNN~!!!!!!”_ He made a high-pitched whimper, overwhelmed with ecstasy. He didn’t recognize the whine coming from his mouth. Coach Clarke did. _“AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUHHNNNNNN…”_

Tsukasa relaxed.

 _“That… was you ejaculating…”_ Coach Clarke explained to him as Tsukasa caught his breath, huffing. He looked up at him. _“If you were in a woman, then she could’ve gotten pregnant.”_

 _“What if… you were in a man…?”_ Tsukasa asked. His lips parted as he took a small breath, whining. Coach Clarke licked down his neck. Tsukasa trembled. _“What would happen, then…?”_

Coach Clarke lowered his hand down Tsukasa’s stomach, slicking it with his cum. _“I’ll show you…”_ he said, moving it further down Tsukasa’s balls. Tsukasa watched. _“What happens… when you do it inside of a man… Tsukasa Shishiou…”_

Tsukasa nodded his head.

Coach Clarke rubbed his middle finger around Tsukasa’s asshole, startling him. Tsukasa yelped, squirming, but Coach Clarke held him firm. He snickered.

 _“Coach Clarke…!”_ Tsukasa huffed, face flushed. His lips were wet with saliva. _“Not there…! That place… is not meant for such things…!”_

 _“It’s your pussy…”_ Coach Clarke replied. Tsukasa’s eyes widened. Coach Clarke ran his hand down Tsukasa’s thighs. _“On men… that’s where you can make children… Do you want me to show you how…?”_

Tsukasa trusted Coach Clarke. He had given him everything when Tsukasa had nothing. Coach Clarke was in a position of authority and power but was gentle to Tsukasa. He knew everything.

He was his coach.

 _“Yes… Coach Clarke…”_ Tsukasa huffed, lips parting. Coach Clarke licked his neck gingerly. He started to stroke his asshole again, Tsukasa biting his lip. He huffed. _“Mmmnn… Show me the ways… men can make babies… inside them. I haven’t… learned that yet…”_

Coach Clarke smirked. _“Then, I’ll teach you.”_ He told him. He rubbed Tsukasa’s thigh. _“Lean back. Spread your legs, Tsukasa so I can touch your cunt. I want to go deep inside…”_

Tsukasa spread his legs.

Coach Clarke rubbed Tsukasa’s hole, enticing him. Tsukasa felt warm. He didn’t understand. Why would a place whose purpose was to dismiss waste in the body be used to make children?

He felt eternal bliss.

 _“AAUUUUHHHHNNNN… COAACCHHH CLARRRKKEEE….”_ Tsukasa moaned to him silently, turning his head into Coach Clarke’s neck. Coach Clark continued to stroke his pussy. _“AAAUUUUHHNNNN…. I DON’T… UNDERSTANDDD… I CAAAANNNN’TTTT….”_

 _“You can’t_ what, _Tsukasa?”_ Coach Clarke asked. He palmed Tsukasa deeper, making his toes clench. Tsukasa’s legs were spread very wide. He was flexible. _“Tell me… what you can’t do… You can do everything…”_

 _“I CAAANN’TTT… UNDERSTANNDD WHYYY IT FEELSSS GOOODD….”_ Tsukasa confessed, whining. He whimpered. Coach Clarke palmed him faster. Tsukasa reached out to grab his hand for support. _“AAAAUUUHHHNNNNN… MYYY PUSSY DOWN THERE…. I LIKE WHEENNN YOU TOUCH IT…”_

 _“But this isn’t even the best part…”_ Coach Clarke assured. Tsukasa opened his eyes. Him and coach Clarke were beginning to get sweaty together. “ _Your cunt is excited. I can feel it clenching down… and tightening, even though nothing’s inside it…”_

 _“What’s… supposed to go inside…?”_ Tsukasa asked.

Coach Clarke probed his middle finger along Tsukasa’s entrance. Tsukasa shivered, watching him. Coach Clarke ran one of his hands up Tsukasa’s breast, holding it.

 _“A lot of things can go inside… when you’re preparing to make a baby…”_ Coach Clarke explained. He licked Tsukasa’s neck, soothing him. Tsukasa trembled. _“Like my finger…”_

He slowly inserted his finger in Tsukasa.

He gripped Coach Clarke’s hand, strong. Tsukasa looked up at him, waiting for a further explanation. He was teaching him things that he never knew about himself—

His pussy.

 _“What happens… when it all goes inside…?”_ Tsukasa asked. “ _What are you going… to do…? My pussy… seems rather tight… Coach Clarke…”_

Coach Clarke moved it in and out, causing Tsukasa to shiver. “I’ll do this…” he said, licking his neck repeatedly as he fucked him with his finger, slow. Tsukasa trembled. _“It’s doing the same thing… my penis is going to do to you… once I put it inside. I have to make sure your cunt is wide enough… to accept me…”_

Tsukasa’s eyebrows furrowed. _“I’ll_ always _accept you… Coach Clarke…!”_ he fought back. Coach Clarke snickered against his throat. He ran his hand further across Tsukasa’s nipples. He twitched. _“Mmmnn…! Coach Clarke… Why won’t my body… accept yours inside, yet…?”_

 _“Because conceiving a child…”_ he murmured, palming Tsukasa quicker. _“Takes time… Your body needs to relax… to accept me inside…”_ He sucked on his neck. _“I can’t put my dick inside… unless your pussy accepts my entire hand inside… Tsukasa…”_

Tsukasa relaxed.

Coach Clarke fingered him for fifteen minutes. Tsukasa twitched and mewled the entire time, shifting against Coach Clarke. Coach Clarke didn’t speak to him. He only kissed and sucked Tsukasa’s neck as he moaned to him, whimpering.

 _“AAAUUUHHHHNNNN… AAAUUUHHHNNNNN…”_ Tsukasa felt whines come from his mouth, pitched. Coach Clarke nodded. Tsukasa arched his back, falling deeper into Coach Clarke’s embrace. He spread his legs wider. Coach Clarke went faster. _“AAAAAUUUHHHHNNNN~!!! AAAUUUUHHHNNNNNN~!! COACH CLARKE~!!!! COACH CLARKEEEE~!!!! I CAN FEEL YOU… INSIDE ME~!!! AAAAAAUUUUUUUHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN~!!!!!!”_

Coach Clarke shoved his full fist inside.

Immediately, Tsukasa’s body lurched. He arched his back, sticking out his tongue. Coach Clarke moved his fist back and forth as Tsukasa tightened on his wrist. He shrieked and began to pant. Coach Clarke gritted his teeth.

He pulled it out.

A loud suction noise came from Tsukasa’s ass as it released Coach Clarke, returning to its swollen state. Tsukasa panted. He still held Coach Clarke’s hand. Coach Clarke repositioned him deeper against the chair and held him close to him. Tsukasa whined.

He shoved his erection inside.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNN~!!!!!!!!”_ Tsukasa screamed, feeling Coach Clarke enter. He thrusted Tsukasa a couple more times, breaking him in. Tsukasa whimpered. _“AAAAUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHNNNNNNN~~!!!! COAACCCHHH  CLAAAARRRRKKKKKEEEEEEEEE~!!!! MMMMMMMMMMMMM~!!!! MMMMMMMMNNNNNN… COACH CLARKE~!!!!!!!!”_

Coach Clarke listened to him howl. The first time entering someone’s body was painful. That’s what Tsukasa realized about having sex for the first time. His body accepted Coach Clarke’s thrusts.

He consummated with him.

 _“AAAAAAAAAUHHHHHHHHNNNNNN~!!! COACCCHHH CLARRRKEEEEE~!!!! IT HURRTTTSSSSS~!!!! IT HURRRRTTTTSSSSS INSSIIIIDEEEE MEEEE~!!!!! AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH~!!!!”_ Tsukasa wailed, throwing his head back. His hair became matted. Coach Clarke grunted, seeming to ignore Tsukasa’s pleas. _“ITTT HURRRRRTTTSSSS~!!!! WHYYYY IS… MAKING CHILDREN THIS WAY… PAINFULLLL, COACH CLARRRRRRRRKKKKKEEEEEEE—????!!!!!!”_

Tsukasa spilled precum. It ran over his cock head and trembled down his dick, slicking over his ass. It made some of the pressure go away, making it easier for Coach Clarke’s member to enter. Tsukasa cried.

 _“It’s part of… the child making process…”_ Coach Clarke explained. He grunted, again. _“Auuhhnnn… Tsukasa… it’s going to hurt… the first time…”_ He shivered, biting his skin. Tsukasa squelched loudly with wet suction. They were making good friction. _“See…? Your body… is already beginning the process…”_

Wet noises came from Tsukasa’s pussy,

 _“AAAAAAAUUUUUUHHHNNNNNN~!!!!!”_ He leaned his head back and moaned, sticking his tongue out. Coach Clarke heard his shrieks as music to his ears. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN~!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNN—!!!!!!!”_

Coach Clarke hit his prostate.

Tsukasa lost control.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNN~!!!!!!!!!!”_ He screeched, sticking his tongue out all the way. His body arched into Coach Clarke’s thrust, wanting it there again. He could feel electricity course through him. Coach Clarke continued hitting him there. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN—!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH—!!!!!!!!!! I CAAAAAAAAAAAAAN’TTTTTTTTTTTTT, COOOOOOOOOOAAAAAACHHHHHHHHHH CLAAAAAAARKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE—!!!! I CAN’T HEEEELLLLPPPPP ITTTTTTT—!!!!! MY BODDDYYYY~!!!! MY PUSSSSSYYY FEEELSSSSSS WEIIIRRDDDDDDD~!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNN~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_

Tsukasa orgasmed.

Liquid hot cum squirted from his cockhead and across his chest. His asshole rippled, clenching down hard on Coach Clarke. He gritted his teeth.

 _“Auhnnn… Tsukasa….”_ He managed to say to him, holding him tight. Tsukasa moaned. _“Damn it… why are you… doing this to me…?! Auuhnn—!!!”_

Coach Clarke orgasmed inside him.

Tsukasa’s face flushed as he whimpered, eyebrows falling. He could feel Coach Clarke’s semen pour deep inside him, spreading his love. Tsukasa shivered.

He orgasmed, again.

Another load of cum squirted on his chest and abdomen. Cum from Coach Clarke leaked from his ass, spilling on the floor. Tsukasa’s toes curled. Coach Clarke pumped the last of his impulses inside him.

Tsukasa orgasmed another time.

His head filled with white noise as he grabbed Coach Clarke’s hand against his breast, gripping it. He howled for a long time. Coach Clarke listened. Soon enough, Tsukasa collapsed against him, breathing hard. He started to pant. Coach Clarke neared his lips.

 _“Does your dick feel better?”_ he asked him. _“Tsukasa. You squirted out quite a lot… Though, this is your first time… Hahaha…”_

Tsukasa nodded. _“Mhm….”_ He mumbled. His eyes fell onto Coach Clarke’s, catching his gaze. He grabbed his hand, gripping it tightly. _“My pussy feels wetter now, too… Did we make any children…?”_

Coach Clarke’s lips parted _. “A whole lot…”_ he said, leaning closer. “Tsukasa…”

He kissed him.

Tsukasa sighed with relief.

After their consummating, Coach Clarke helped Tsukasa stand. He ran his hands down his body, Tsukasa relaxing against him. Coach Clarke licked his skin.

 _“Do you feel better, now?”_ he asked, beginning to snicker against his neck. He licked the cum off it. Tsukasa whimpered. _“That was really good… Tsukasa. I can teach your more of those things… outside of your training and school like I said before. Are you sure… you would like me to?”_

 _“Anytime I spend with Coach Clarke… is well treasured.”_ He told him. His eyelids fluttered. He turned towards Coach Clarke. His lips neared his. _“Yes… I would like to know more about this… making children lesson… outside of training and school… Coach Clarke… Mmm…”_

Tsukasa stuck his tongue out and kissed Coach Clarke the way he kissed him during their lovemaking. Coach Clarke smoothed his hands underneath Tsukasa’s thighs. Tsukasa hopped on his waist and made out with him.

That’s when their lovemaking started.

Every day after training or school finished, Coach Clarke came home from work and taught Tsukasa many things that dealt with the child making process. He taught him how to perform a proper blowjob on Coach Clarke and made him feel good. Coach Clarke even licked his pussy. Tsukasa practiced child making positions with Coach Clarke in bed when his wife wasn’t home. Tsukasa didn’t understand why they couldn’t learn when she was there.

 _“Why can’t I be with you… When Mrs. Clarke is home?”_ Tsukasa asked him during a night in bed with one another. He sat on Coach Clarke’s lap with his dick inside. Coach Clarke embraced him close, sitting on his knees behind him. They had just finished making love. Tsukasa felt warm inside. _“If you are just teaching me lessons… outside of my practice and classes then I’m sure… she’ll understand…”_

 _“Things are not so simple, Tsukasa.”_ Coach Clarke sighed. He pressed his head deep into his neck, taking a breath. Tsukasa listened. _“I wish they were, but they’re not. My wife, Mrs. Clarke is unable to get pregnant. She’s infertile. Unlike you, Tsukasa… you’re extremely fertile…”_

Coach Clarke kissed his neck, tugging on his skin. Tsukasa wailed a small moan. Coach Clarke continued running his hands up and down across Tsukasa’s body. He liked when he touched him.

 _“Mmmmnnn… Coach Clarke, how do you know I’m fertile?”_ Tsukasa asked him. His eyes gazed into his. Coach Clarke broke away from his neck. Their lips neared each other. _“I haven’t seen the results of our child making yet… Coach Clarke… I haven’t…”_

Tsukasa slumped against the mattress, Coach Clarke turning him over in the bed. He kissed down his neck and back, smoothing his hair out of the way. Tsukasa turned to look at him.

 _“Mmmm… Coach Clarke, you make me feel so good…”_ he continued to say. A warm hum buzzed through his body. It always happened when Coach Clarke finished conceiving in Tsukasa. _“I don’t… understand it. Surely, if Mrs. Clarke were to see us like this… Then she’d be more than willing to… let me have your child…”_

Coach Clarke stopped. Tsukasa hummed, biting his lip. Coach Clarke neared his mouth. Tsukasa’s breath ghosted across his lips. Coach Clarke opened his mouth.

 _“Tsukasa… would you really want to do that for us…?”_ he asked, voice soaked with warmth. Tsukasa hummed. Coach Clarke rubbed down his body. _“It would mean the world to me… if you did, Tsukasa.”_

Tsukasa murmured. _“I want to, Coach Clarke…”_ he told him, turning his head. He stuck out his tongue. Coach Clarke licked him. Tsukasa hummed. _“Mmmn… Coach Clarke… I would do anything for you… because you have given me so much… How could I not… deliver a wonderful blessing…?”_

Coach Clarke rubbed his shoulders. _“Thank you, Tsukasa…”_ he whispered to him. His lips were wet with Tsukasa’s saliva. Tsukasa still stuck out his tongue. _“It’ll be well received when it happens… Though, we’ll have to consummate a lot more until you get pregnant. You’ll have to take months off MMA fighting to carry our child… I’ll be there every step of the way… with you when that time comes to bear it… Tsukasa…”_

Tsukasa nodded his head. Coach Clarke shifted him over on his side and rubbed his stomach. Tsukasa poked his ass out. Coach Clarke made out with him during the night. Tsukasa murmured warmly into his mouth, moaning with Coach Clarke embracing him. They nodded their heads.

That’s when Tsukasa’s heats started.

In the latter half of his 14th year in life, Coach Clarke taught him a new way to conceive children. When female and male animals mated, they did so in heat cycles. That was the only time they could conceive children within 18-24 days. Their estrus cycles came every six months. Coach Clarke accustomed Tsukasa’s body to those heat cycles so it wouldn’t interfere with his training schedule. When he wasn’t in his heat cycles they still slept together because Coach Clarke said that the closer they grew then the more Tsukasa would be able to mate with him and conceive a child. Tsukasa listened.

His wife didn’t know anything about this going on.

Tsukasa ate dinners and talked with her on a regular basis like normal because Coach Clarke said Tsukasa trying to conceive a child for the two of them was going to be a surprise. Tsukasa believed that and hadn’t said a word about them sleeping together when she was gone or out.

Tsukasa turned 16.

He blossomed into a more beautiful young man. Now, his features looked more feminine than ever and he reached a height of 6’6. With his long hair reaching his back, he looked like a woman. His coach couldn’t stop staring at him.

This was true beauty.

Tsukasa learned many sexual techniques in bed and now that he was older, he grew a liking to sleeping with Coach Clarke. It was all because coach Clarke trained him on becoming the ultimate fighter and having sexual relations to please him and make a child.

Tsukasa made love with him every day when he could. When Coach Clarke came home from the UFC committee, Tsukasa greeted him, already naked. He hopped on his waist and let Coach Clarke take the lead. The two of them had sex all evening and night in positions only Tsukasa could fulfill because Coach Clarke taught him the necessary skills needed to execute them.

Tsukasa’s sexual technique was unparalleled. By now, he was very talented in bed and rode Coach Clarke like he was in the relationship of his dreams. They started to fall in love. Coach Clarke knew his body best.

One day, Coach Clarke and Tsukasa had the house to themselves because his wife would be away on business for 2 months. This meant that Tsukasa and Coach Clarke would have more time to conceive a child and practice even more intimate love making positions.

Tsukasa enjoyed these things the most.

He sat on his knees with his face pressed into the bed sheets, putting his head down. Coach Clarke held his hips deep into his waist. Tsukasa poked his ass out, huffing slightly. Coach Clarke nodded his head.

Tsukasa began milking him.

 _“UHHHHNNNN~!!!”_ Tsukasa made a small whine, like a woman. He remembered these types of moans came from Coach Clarke cementing deep inside his body, making a baby. Coach Clarke shivered. _“UUUUUAAAHHHHHHNNNNN~!!!! COACCCHHH…. CCCLLLAAAAARRRRKKKKEEEE~!!!! INSIDE MEEEE…. RIGHT THERE…. RIGHT THERE… COACH CLARKKEEEEEEEE~!!!!”_

He rolled his hips on his waist, dragging his member inside back and forth. Coach Clarke cummed inside him. He never used a condom with Tsukasa since they were conceiving a child. It furthered their love making and relationship.

Tsukasa huffed, beginning to cry. He reached out so Coach Clarke could hold his hand. Coach Clarke grabbed it and pressed him deep into the mattress, allowing Tsukasa’s body to milk all the children out of him. Tsukasa shivered. He stuck out his tongue.

They did this all day.

Because Tsukasa was an athlete, he had an extremely high sex drive. After his first time with Coach Clarke, he couldn’t wait to do more. Coach Clarke initially was surprised by Tsukasa’s eagerness but obeyed since he too understood what it was like to be an athlete who needed constant sex.

Tsukasa was beautiful.

The way he whined was much like that of a woman. He couldn’t tell the difference between an actual bitch moaning and Tsukasa whimpering. The moans that came from Tsukasa’s mouth were out of this world. When he fucked Tsukasa on his side, lifting his leg, he could see Tsukasa’s breast shake in tune with each of his thrusts. He had gotten bigger.

Tsukasa was now 6’7. He was even paler than he was before reaching an eggshell white skin tone. His lips were soft and his nipples were smooth and round. Coach Clarke sucked them off one day in bed during the months his wife was gone and they were making deep intimate love.

Tsukasa loved Coach Clarke. This relationship they had… was unlike anything he had before. His body trembled for Coach Clarke’s touch and ached when he wasn’t there inside him.

Tsukasa rested on his back against Coach Clarke’s abdomen. Coach Clarke had just placed his erection in Tsukasa’s body. He had become very acceptive to Coach Clarke’s length and touches. It was like he really was fucking Tsukasa’s cunt. The way he looked at him and responded to his dick stretching out his asshole within him and whining—

Tsukasa was really like a woman.

His breasts had grown fuller, too. Now, they were large and plump, and Coach Clarke could hardly fit his whole hand around them, anymore. It was because of Tsukasa’s years of bulking and adding muscle mass so he could stand and be within the ring despite having a thin body type. Coach Clarke licked inside his ear.

They were ready to make love.

 _“Tsukasa, have you ever wondered what animals do when they nurture their children…?”_ Coach Clarke asked, whispering in his ear. His hand ran up Tsukasa’s breast, stroking it. His nipples were swollen and puckered. Coach Clarke’s other hand teased Tsukasa’s gooch above his asshole. Tsukasa trembled. _“You’re so ready and fertile… I’m curious to know if you’re ready for the next steps… after conceiving a child. You’ll have to take care of it….”_

Coach Clarke kissed down his clavicle and ran his hand softly around Tsukasa’s breast, teasing him. It fell right into his hand. Tsukasa whined as Coach Clarke groped his gooch slowly, arousing him. Tsukasa stuck out his tongue.

 _“UUUUHHHNNNNNNN… COACH CLARRRKKEEEEEE….”_ He moaned to him with his legs spread. He turned his head to face him. Coach Clarke continued to rub his gooch, stroking him there in the ways that he wanted. Tsukasa let him tease him. _“UUUHHHNNNNNN…. MMMMM, I DON’T KNOWWWW…. YOU SHOULD TELL ME… COACH CLARKE….!”_

He continued to huff and moan, his back arching as Coach Clarke pleased him. Coach Clarke rubbed his breast in his hand and fondled Tsukasa. Tsukasa took in a sharp breath.

 _“They breast feed them with milk from here…”_ Coach Clarke squeezed Tsukasa’s nipple, causing a new wave of euphoria to run through his body. He looked down at Coach Clarke’s hand. _“Their babies suck on their nipples until milk comes out and they nurture them until they can eat for themselves. Humans… they do this to, you know… With this…”_

Coach Clarke fondled his breast, groping him. Tsukasa watched. He panted, sticking his tongue out. He never felt this way before. Coach Clarke cupped his breast.

 _“UHHHNNNN… COACCCHH CLARRRKKEEEEEE….”_ Tsukasa whimpered in his ear. He started to whine. Coach Clarke gripped his gooch tighter, palming him. Tsukasa shivered. _“AAAUUUUUHHHNNNNN~!!! COACH CLARRRKKKEEEE~!!!! YOU MUST TEACH ME… THESE WAYS~!!!!!”_

Tsukasa squirmed against him, aroused. He was already seeping precum. Coach Clark licked the side of his face, nodding. Tsukasa’s asshole was tight.

He really was a slut.

 _“I’ll show you… Let me suck on your breasts, Tsukasa….”_ Coach Clarke urged. He squeezed Tsukasa’s breast, causing him to make a hiked moan. He stuck out his tongue. _“Uhhhhnnnnn… Tsukasssaaaaaa…”_

He sucked on his nipple.

Tsukasa moaned. _“AAAAAAUUUUUHHHNNNNN… AAAAUUUUUUHHHHHNNNNN….”_ He shut his eyes, leaning his head back. Coach Clarke continued to tease his gooch _. “AAAAUUUUUUHHHHHNNNNN~!!!! COACCCCCHHHHHH CLARRRKKKKEEEEEEE….!!!! I LIKKKEEEE IT, THEREEEEEEE….!!!! AAAAAAUUUUUHHHNNNNNNNNNNNN~!!!!!”_

Tsukasa reached down and held Coach Clarke’s hand palming his gooch. He moved it in tune with Coach Clarke, showing him the ways he wanted it. Tsukasa was really wide. His back arched against Coach Clarke.

 _“Auuuhhhnnn… Tsukasa,”_ Coach Clarke murmured, biting his nipple. Tsukasa made a sharp whine. Coach Clarke circled his tongue around his nipple, squeezing it _. “We’re going to… practice this all day… until you leak breast milk… We have to prepare for the impending child…”_

Tsukasa nodded.

 _“MYY BODDDYYYYYY… FEEELS WEIRD WITH YOOUU THERRREEE… COACH CLARRKKKEEEEEE…!!!”_ Tsukasa managed to say, whimpering from his mouth. His hole tightened, making a suctioned pucker. He shivered and stuck out his tongue, Coach Clarke sucking deeper. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHMMMMMM~!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUHNNNNNNNNNN~!!!!! CCCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOAAAACHHHHHHHHH CLARRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEE~!!!!! AAAAAAAAUUUUUHMMMMMMMMMM~!!!!!!”_

Tsukasa bit his lip and smiled. His eyes rolled into the backs of his head. He started to swirl his hips around Coach Clarke’s erection, pleasing them. Coach Clarke shivered.

Tsukasa was hot.

His toes clenched down on the bed sheets. He started to fuck himself deep down onto Coach Clarke’s member, him still teasing his gooch together with him. Tsukasa was such a whore. Even these types of techniques, Tsukasa learned them with perfection and executed them without ware because of his hyper kinesthetic understanding and special awareness.

Tsukasa was a self-proclaimed bitch.

Coach Clarke moved inside him, thrusting upward. _“AUHHNNNN… TSSSUKKAAASSSAAAA…!!!”_ he chewed his nipple, fucking him harder. Tsukasa’s breasts bounced in the direction of his thrust. Coach Clarke took his hand away from Tsukasa’s gooch and cupped his other breast, squeezing it. _“DDAAAMMMMNNN ITTTT, TSUKASA SHISHIOU!!! YOU’RE DRIVING ME… FUCKING CRAZZZZYYYYY~!!!”_

Tsukasa mewled in delight.

 _“AAAUUUUHHHHNNNNN…. MMMMMMMMMM…”_ He mumbled to him, biting down on his lip. Coach Clarke was pleasing his body in ways he couldn’t imagine. He gripped Coach Clarke’s hand cupping his other breast, holding it. He stretched his tongue out further. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!! CCOOOOACCCHHHH CLARRRRKKKEEEEE~!!!! UUUUUHHHHHNNNN.,…!!!! IT FEELS… GOOODDDDD~!!!! I DON’T KNOW WHY…. MY BODY… IS FEELING WEEEIIRRRDDDDDD…!!! AAAAAUUUUUHHHNNNNNN~!!!! FEEELS NICCEEEEE~!!!! UUUGHHHHHHH… I CAN’T STAND THE WAY…. YOU MAKE ME FEEEELLLL….!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!”_

Tsukasa panted, his hair becoming matted in him and coach Clarke’s sweat from love making. They made love like this for fifteen minutes before Tsukasa felt a sharp warm buzz run through his body. His mind went blank. His body locked up as Coach Clarke fucked him. Tsukasa heard white noise.

He lactated and orgasmed.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNN~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_ Tsukasa whined, his back arching and hole tightening on his coach’s dick. His coach trembled. Tsukasa whimpered. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNN~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_

Breast milk poured from both of his nipples as his Coach thrusted his impulses out through him, soothing Tsukasa. Tsukasa arched his back further into his coach’s abdomen, rotating his hips around his erect member. He panted, biting his lip. Sweat beaded his forehead. His coach shivered.

He came inside Tsukasa.

His semen leaked from his asshole, pouring deep inside him. Tsukasa moaned sharply with opened gasps as his coach pumped the impulses out of him, Tsukasa’s body milking his member. His cunt was slick with his cum. Tsukasa looked over at him. Coach continued to rub his body.

They consummated.

Tsukasa’s breast milk spilled in the coach’s mouth as he sucked on it, licking his nipple. Tsukasa let him, moaning to overcome his riveting orgasm. His body felt another wave of euphoric warmth wash over it. His eyes rolled in the backs of his head. His toes curled.

Tsukasa lactated and orgasmed, again.

He couldn’t stop himself from moaning, wet. He shivered, sticking out his tongue. Tiny whines came from his mouth. His coach continued to thrust inside him to calm Tsukasa’s body as it was still leaking. His coach didn’t let him go. Tsukasa rubbed his palm.

They stayed like this for twenty minutes. Having Coach Clarke drink breastmilk from him to prepare a child after his birth… he couldn’t be more thankful. He whimpered in his ear and made even more parched whines as his coached palmed his shaft, milking the last of his semen out of him.

He pulled away. _“That was good… Tsukasa…”_ he whispered to him, gasping. He broke away from his nipple. It was still leaking breast milk. Tsukasa looked over at him with a pained expression, exhausted.  He was tired. His coach smiled. _“I didn’t know that you could leak so much… You’ve been so full… We have to milk some more out of you… to prepare for our child… Hahahaha….”_

Tsukasa nodded his head. That night, his coach sucked more breast milk from him as Tsukasa panted. They did new positions, like Tsukasa riding him and curling himself over the coach’s head so his breasts would be between his face. Coach Clarke sucked on them as Tsukasa dragged his length back and forth, shivering against him. His coach didn’t stop sucking. Tsukasa moaned with exhilaration.

His heat came the next day.

During the night, Tsukasa wanted nothing more than to feel Coach Clarke inside him. They played with his pussy all night, Tsukasa relaxing against him. Coach Clarke had a hard time getting sleep.

Tsukasa kept wanting him to put babies inside him.

Tsukasa licked his ear, poking his ass out. _“Coach Clarke…”_ he whispered. His lips parted, moaning. His coach’s hands ran down his body. He bit his lip. “ _Mmmmmnnnn… that feels goooddd…. Get inside me some more…. Mmhmhmhmhmmmmm….”_

Coach Clarke slipped his fingers inside his wet pussy. Tsukasa shivered against him, murmuring. His eyes rolled in the backs of his head. He started to fuck himself down on his fingers, wet suction noises coming from his ass. Tsukasa grinned. Coach Clarke laughed.

 _“Tsukasa… come kiss me…”_ He urged, brushing his knuckles across Tsukasa’s face. Tsukasa nodded his head, leaning closer to him. He stuck out his tongue and licked within his mouth. Coach Clarke obliged. _“Auhhnnnmmm… hmhmhmhm… Aughhhnn… Tsukasa… you’re so naughty… Do you want to… get pregnant while you’re with me…? Auuuhhmmm… Tsukasa…”_

Tsukasa nodded his head. _“Mhm… Coach Clarke.”_ He broke away from him. He started to grin, looking down at himself as he moved up and down on Coach’s fingers. He shivered. _“AUUUUUHHHH…. I LIKE IT THERE…. HMHMHMHMHM!!! AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUHHHH—!!!! AAAAAAUUUUUUUNNNNHHHHH—!!!!!! AAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHH~!!!! YEEEEESSSSSS~!!!! RIGHT THERE, COACH CLARKEEEE~!!!!!RIGHT THERE, MY COACH CLARKE—!!!!!!!! AIIIII SHITTTTEERRRRRUUUUUU~!!!! AAAAUUUUWWWWWWHHHHHH…..!!!!!!”_

Tsukasa screeched, wailing. He orgasmed, leaking breast milk and squirting white-hot sperm across their abdomens. His back arched. His asshole clenched on coach’s hand. He sighed with relief.

His coach stared at him in awe as Tsukasa’s lips parted, opening in gasps so he could catch his breath. He looked up at his coach for reassurance. His coach rubbed his ass. His eyes were wide.

Tsukasa said he loved him in Japanese.

 _“Tsukasa… did you just say you loved me…?”_ he asked him, open into the air. Tsukasa blushed, looking away. He nodded his head, bashful. His coach smiled. _“Hahaha… that’s wonderful. Why didn’t you say so, sooner? I love you too, Tsukasa… after all,”_

He lowered one of his hands and rubbed Tsukasa’s lower abdomen, smiling. Tsukasa grasped his hand there. He looked back up at his coach. His coach laughed warmly.

_“You’re carrying our child for us, Tsukasa. I couldn’t be more happier. That’s a generous deed your doing for us… soon, it will be time to bear and welcome it to the world…”_

Tsukasa nodded his head, listening. That was the moment his heat took full effect. He stuck out his tongue, naughty. Saliva traced it. He whined, making whimpered moans to his coach with his eyebrows falling and mouth open. His coach licked into his mouth, taking his hand out of Tsukasa.

He turned him over on his side, thrusting into him. Tsukasa moaned with his leg up in the air, the coach holding it by the crease of his arm underneath him. Tsukasa whined in high-pitched moans, almost seeming like he was choking.

He was mating.

 _“AUUHNNNNN~!!!!!”_ Tsukasa whined to him, stroking his shaft up and down. His coach didn’t stop moving his body. Tsukasa could feel his breasts shaking with each of his thrust, flopping back and forth. He put his head down _. “AAAAAUUUHHHNNNNN~!!!! COACCHHH CLARRRKKKEEEEE~!!!! AAAIIIIIII~!!!! AIIIIII~!!!! INSIDE ME, COACH CLARKE~!!!! AAUUUUIIIHHHHHHHH~!!!!! AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH~!!!! OUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH~!!!! UUUUAAAAHHHHHHHHH~!!!! I CAN FEEL IT… INSSSIIIIDDDDEEEEE MEEEEEE~!!!! AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHH~!!!! AUUUGHHHHHHHH….”_

Tsukasa moaned this way all night long. His sperm laced across his stomach. He couldn’t stop himself from panting. The coach turned him over on his back and thrusted in Tsukasa, his thighs spread over his lap. Tsukasa wailed. His coach didn’t stop thrusting inside.

 _“AAAAUUUHHHHNNNNN… AAAAAUUUUUUHHHHHNNNN…!!!!”_ Tsukasa made parched moans, leaning his head back. His eyes fluttered. He looked down at his coach conceiving inside him. His lips parted. _“AAAUUUHHHNNN… COACH CLARKE~!!! I CAAAANNNNNNN’TTTT….!!!!”_ He clutched his pillows behind his bed, moving his hips with his. Coach Clarke grunted. “ _COAAACCCCHHHHEEE CLARRRRKKKEEEE~!!! I CANNNN NOTTTTT…!!!! I CAAANNNN’TTTTT….!!! MORE INSIDE ME, PLEASE, COACH CLARKEEEEEE~!!! MORRRREEE INSIDDDDEEE MEEE… I WANT TO FEEEEEELLLL ITTTTTTT~!!!!! AAAAAAAUUUUUUHHHHNNNNNNNN~!!!!”_

Coach Clarke continued inside of him for the entire night. When he thought Tsukasa was exhausted enough to call it quits, Tsukasa surprised him even more, becoming eager to make love with him, again. After their rounds of having sex for two hours, he fingered him above his body, placing four fingers inside while sucking his nipple. Tsukasa let him, spreading his legs wider. He murmured against his neck, licking his ear. Tsukasa urged him. Coach Clarke stuffed his fist inside.

Tsukasa became enraptured with euphoria.

They played with his pussy for five hours before Tsukasa fell asleep. Coach Clarke never had sex like this before—not even with his own _wife._ Tsukasa showed him ways to finger with better technique, which was taught to him by himself. Tsukasa whimpered. Coach Clarke pulled his hand out of him.

Tsukasa drifted to sleep.

After their sex, Coach Clarke left Tsukasa in bed and took a shower to gather his thoughts together. He loved his wife and Tsukasa, but never expected to fall in love with someone he was training, especially someone who was underage and still growing with psychotic delusional mental health issues. Coach Clarke bit his lip.

He wanted to be with Tsukasa even more.

In the morning, Tsukasa clung to Coach Clarke on his side. Coach Clarke stirred next to him, beginning to wake up. Tsukasa opened his eyes. He spread his legs and turned to face him, urging Coach Clarke inside. Coach stared at him with wonder. Tsukasa lifted his leg over his head and hooked it around his Coach’s neck, licking his lips. His amber eyes stared at him with lust. He smirked.

 _“Would you like to come inside me…?”_ Tsukasa whispered in his ear, leaning his head back. Coach Clarke listened. _“Coach Clarke… I’m very open from last night… My pussy’s wet…. Won’t you come inside me… and please my cunt…? Get a baby…_ inside _me…”_

Coach Clarke bit his lip, hearing Tsukasa get aggressive in bed. Tsukasa’s lips pursed. He was seducing him. Tsukasa was extremely flexible due to his years of training for the UFC and being an MMA fighter. His coach sighed into his hair. Tsukasa nodded, sticking out his tongue.

Coach Clarke shoved his full length inside him. Tsukasa made a gasped whine, nodding his head. His entire member filled him up. Tsukasa stroked his own shaft up and down, his coach thrusting the last inches of his eight-inch thick member deep inside.

 _“AAAUUUUHHHHNNNNN….”_ Tsukasa moaned, small. He started to mewl. He put his head down and grasped the sheet covers, letting go of his dick. He let his coach continue inside him. _“AAAAUUUUUHHNNNNNN…!!!!! AAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGHHHHH~!!!!!1 AAAAAUUUUGGGNNNNN~!!!! AUUUUUUHHH—!!!!! AAAAAAUUUUIIIHHHH—!!!! AAAAAAAAAAUUUHHHHNHNNNN~~!!!! AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHH—!!!! AAAUUHHHHHHHHH—!!!! COACCCCCHHH CLARRRRRKKKKEEEEEEE~!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAUHHHHHHNNNNNN~!!!!!!!!”_

He didn’t stop until Tsukasa and him orgasmed together after fifteen minutes of solid love making. Tsukasa stared at him. His coach lifted him up from the mattress and carried him on his waist, Tsukasa fucking back and forth on his member, his legs spread. Coach Clarke groaned.

They continued like this for 30 minutes. Coach Clarke fucked him all over the house in different positions. Some of them, he bent Tsukasa over on the counter so he could be naughty and have him lick the cum from his ass. Tsukasa shivered, nodding his head. He grinned as Coach licked into his pussy, his ankles resting on his shoulders as he bent over, urging him forward into thrusts with his legs.

 _This_ was conceiving a child.

On the passing days, Tsukasa proved himself to be more than just a trainee of Coach Clarke. Instead, he developed into a true woman, it seemed. He pleased Coach Clarke in all the right ways. He couldn’t break away from him. Tsukasa became even prettier as the month passed. He was becoming a sexual being.

The last day of his heat came. It lasted 28 days. Tsukasa’s body had become fixed to this schedule because in his brain he believed every word coach was saying from his eroticmanic caused by his Schizoaffective Bipolar disorder— the belief that a person, most of the time of higher social standing, is in love with him. He couldn’t tell the difference from love and the molestation reality Coach Clarke created.

 He rested on his back against the coach in the afternoon of his last day in heat and revolving his hips on his length, his coach laying on his back beneath him while he screwed his pussy up. Tsukasa moaned.

 _“AAAAAUUUIIHHH~!!!! AAAAAIIIIIHHHHHH~!!!!”_ He shrieked, eyes rolling into the backs of his head. His coach was pounding his cunt hard. Tsukasa couldn’t stop himself from moaning. _“AAAAAAAUUHHHNNN~!!!! AAAAAAUUUHHHH~!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH~!!! AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!”_

He circled his asshole around Coach’s member so he could please them better together. His legs were spread wide. He was moaning so loud that he didn’t hear Coach Clarke’s wife Sarah walk in the home after unlocking the front door, walking back into the bedroom so she could relax after a long flight from immigration work in Iceland. She took out her earbuds playing music and opened the bedroom door. Tsukasa and David didn’t even notice. They continued to make love. Sarah’s eyes widened in horror.

Her husband was having an affair with their underage host son.

“WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU DOING, DAVID????!!!!” She shrieked, dropping her luggage. Immediately, Tsukasa’s eyes widened. Coach David separated from him, Tsukasa covering his breasts with the sheets of their blanket. “WHAT THE HELL IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU, DAVID??!!! I CAN’T _BELIEVE_ YOU….!!!!”

She turned away quickly, tears in her eyes. Tsukasa huffed, catching his breath. David rushed out of the bed and moved past Tsukasa, wiping himself down from their love making.

“Sarah, wait…!” he said, gasping. He chased after her, grabbing her waist. Sarah twisted out of his hold. David sighed. “I can explain. Just… wait…”

Tsukasa still panted on the bed, shocked. He was still young so his reaction time wasn’t as fast as it would be in the future, but he could tell Mrs. Clarke wasn’t happy about discovering their surprise of making a child. She looked at Tsukasa with concern.

“Tsukasa…” she said, her lip thinning. Her face flushed red with tears. He looked at her in shock. “Go clean yourself up in the bathroom and stay in your room. Do _not_ under any means come out of your room until we say so. Do you understand me?”

Tsukasa nodded his head. Sarah turned away from him. He got up from the bed and looked at David with wonder, eyebrows falling. His lip thinned. He wanted him to speak up and say they were making a surprise for her and the baby would be conceived, soon.

David did nothing but hang his head low in shame.

It hurt Tsukasa. He was shocked. Why didn’t David speak up? Why didn’t he talk about him trying to conceive a child for Sarah so she would be happy? Why didn’t he defend them?

Tsukasa felt betrayed.

This was his first time feeling anything like it. He went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, washing off. He could hear Sarah and David arguing about their relationship from inside. Tsukasa closed his eyes and listened.

“How _could_ you…?” Sarah started, biting her lip. She leaned forward on the kitchen counter, running her hands through her hair. Tears welled in her eyes. “How _could_ you, David? How could you… do this to _us…?”_

“I-I didn’t mean to,” David tried to explain, voice shaking. Tsukasa’s eyes widened. “It just… _happened._ I didn’t mean to take it this far. I’m sorry, Sarah—”

“How far is _too_ far, David?” Sharon asked, raising her voice. “How far were you going to take it with him? Tsukasa’s… he’s _innocent._ You _can’t_ take advantage of him… because he has Schizoaffective Bipolar disorder and PTSD dealing with his trauma from his childhood! His sister is in the _hospital,_ for God’s sake! Do you have no shame?”

“I _do,_ Sarah!” David snapped. She flinched. His eyes teared up. “God… Lord knows that I do. I didn’t mean to take it that far with him. It just… happened. I can fix this, Sarah. We can work things out—”

“HE. IS. A. _CHILD_ , DAVID!!!” Sharon screamed at him. David froze. “A _CHILD!!!_ HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON???!!! HE’S _16!!!”_

David sighed, putting his head in his palms. He raked his fingers through his hair, taking a sharp breath. Sarah waited. David let out some air. He frowned.

“It started when he was 14 years old and I came home after seeing him come out the shower,” he explained. “I couldn’t help myself. He was looking so pretty… and he’s so soft and gentle—”

“14…?” she gasped. Tears fell from her eyes. She started to sob. “Oh, my god… You’re so _disgusting…_ I can’t _believe_ you! I have to—I have to leave. I can’t stay here, anymore…”

She grabbed her things and started to walk away. David rushed towards and almost followed her out the door as it opened. He slammed it shut.

“SARAH, _WAIT!”_ he yelled. She looked up at him with anger. His eyebrows fell. “It was a _mistake._ I didn’t mean to… I didn’t mean to take things so far with Tsukasa like I had done. _You’re_ the one that I love. I should’ve left him alone and I know that. I can’t change what I’ve done—"

“You slept with a 14-year-old boy in our _bed_ , David!” she yelled. “You’ve had sex with him in our bed that we’ve been sharing for over 3 years together!! You know what you sound like? A damn _pedophile_. How could you… do this to us…? I’m leaving, David. You’re the one who has to tell Tsukasa what happened or I’m going to fucking _report_ this to the police—"

“Sarah, don’t do that…!” he pleaded. “Please, I’ll never have a normal life again. I’m sorry, alright? I shouldn’t have done that. I should have never touched Tsukasa…” he sighed. “I’ll explain everything to him after he comes out of the shower and gets dressed. What else do you want from me, Sarah—”

“I WANT A DIVORCE!!!!!”

She ripped the door open from him and slammed it in his face, leaving. Tsukasa’s eyes remained wide open. David sighed. Tsukasa continued to wash and clean himself like David showed him, pressing an anal tube of water to squirt up his pussy so he wouldn’t get sick from his leftover sperm. Tsukasa bit his lip.

He stopped the shower.

When he got out, he dried himself and returned to his room. This relationship with David… Tsukasa didn’t understand why Sarah was upset when she found out about their surprise. Was it his age? Tsukasa didn’t think age mattered because he wanted to bring a child to them soon in honor of their hospitality. He left his hair stringy and wet, taking out a red silk long robe David and Sarah got for him as a birthday present. He didn’t wear any underwear. Sometimes, he masturbated in it before David got home, playing with his pussy. He wanted David to kiss it. Tsukasa leaned back on his bed.

He became erect.

He lowered his hand to his pussy and started to rub it, still wet from David’s cum. He didn’t clean all of it out because he wanted it inside, even though he could get sick. He huffed.

David opened the door to his bedroom.

Tsukasa whined, freezing. His amber eyes widened. David looked at him with sadness. Tsukasa calmed down. He caught his breath for a couple moments.

 _“David… what are you doing, here…?”_ he asked him, voice shaky. David sighed. He walked in his room and sat on the edge of the bed below Tsukasa. Tsukasa’s lip thinned. _“What happened… with Sarah? Where did she go…? Is she really going to leave—”_

 _“Shhhhhh… Tsukasa….”_ David hushed him, pressing his thumb against his bottom lip. Tsukasa’s parted. He couldn’t deny the waning he felt for David’s touch. He was still in heat. _“We don’t need… to worry about… that any more… Tsukasa. It’s just going to be… me and you… just… me… and you…”_

He shoved his whole hand inside Tsukasa’s pussy.

That night, the bed creaked with their love making. Tsukasa spread his legs wide and rested his thighs on David’s neck, his lover thrusting deep inside him as he held his hand, strong. Tsukasa whimpered. He felt David go all the way inside his body, pressing his balls further into him. Tsukasa’s pussy sucked him up.

They fucked in his room all night. David even fucked Tsukasa from behind on the floor, bending him over and slapping his ass, punishing Tsukasa. Tsukasa cried tears of pleasure. Even though he was in a lot of pain, he liked feeling the way David took ownership of his body. They made love.

Tsukasa couldn’t stop screaming.

David did a lot of things to his body. He stuck his penis and hands inside and sucked on Tsukasa’s breasts as he fucked him. He flipped Tsukasa over in new positions that made Tsukasa feel like David was taking his anger from his situation with Sarah out on him. Tsukasa lowered his head and folded his arms on the floor, poking his ass out so David could leak more cum inside him. They were getting really wet. Tsukasa couldn’t stop dripping.

David milked everything out of him.

Tsukasa was getting wetter by the minutes that passed. He was such a whore. David called him these names as he choked Tsukasa and ruined him. Tsukasa wanted to make David happy. David slapped him.

Tsukasa was molested all night.

In the morning, Tsukasa was sleeping on top of David. David was palming his hand inside of Tsukasa’s wide pussy, licking down his neck. Tsukasa looked over at him. His lips parted.

 _“David… I…”_ He managed to say, voice trembling. David didn’t stop fisting Tsukasa. He shivered. He reached out to grab David’s hand. _“I’m sorry… I’m sorry, David… about Sarah—”_

 _“Shhhhhh… Tsukasa…”_ he told him, voicing soothing Tsukasa’s feelings. He whined, moaning. David fisted him even deeper. Tsukasa wailed, stick out his tongue. _“I’m the one… that should be sorry… You’re so special… Tsukasa… I should have never chosen Sarah… over you… I’m sorry, Tsukasa. Will you… forgive me…? Tsukasa Shishiou…”_

Tsukasa listened to him. His pussy tightened. He moaned, David moving in and out of his asshole with tenacity and speed. Tsukasa’s toes curled. He nodded his head.

 _“Yesss… Daviddd,”_ he sighed, taking a breath. He let David continue inside of him as they reconciled, beginning to kiss each other. They were all they had. _“Auuugghhhh…. Mmmmnnnn…. Mnnnnnmmm.. augghhh… Augghhnnn… Auhhhh… Aughnn…!!”_

They made love the entire day. Tsukasa broke away after six hours when he grew tired and sleepy. His pussy was still aching and waned for David’s touch, but David needed to go to work. David kissed his pussy before he left, Tsukasa spreading his legs wide for him. He licked into his purple asshole, pulling away.

Tsukasa whimpered, wanting more of him. Tsukasa was very feminine and seduced David. Even though his heat ended, he was still horny and wanted David to please him all day like they had been doing for the past two months. David smiled, licking his pussy one more time before breaking away. Tsukasa snickered.

David left him soon enough and Tsukasa got dressed, going to the gym and beginning morning practice. He was getting good, but in his mind when he was alone, he never forgot he was doing this to keep his sister on Life Support. He was doing this for her and with David helping to train him in the United States so he could become the ultimate fighter and pay her hospital bills made him even more grateful he had this opportunity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2/2!!!
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy!!!
> 
> $Papa Monsta$

David came home later in the afternoon.

Men were with him. Tsukasa had just freshened up in the shower after school and afternoon practice so he could make more love with David. He was naked. He walked out the bathroom.

Two white men met him in the common area.

“Tsukasa,” David greeted, getting up from the couch seeing Tsukasa dazed. He didn’t move. David laughed, coming near him. “Why are you looking like a deer caught in headlights? Hahaha… I want you to meet some people from the UFC committee board. They’re interested in knowing more about you. Go ahead and introduce yourself. I promise they won’t bite.”

Tsukasa slowly walked with David and shook their hands, not understanding. He sat down on the couch next to him and looked at the white men dressed in suits. They were muscular. He could tell they were veteran MMA fighters.

David introduced them as previous Heavy Weight champions in the UFC. They were tall. Tsukasa measured them to be around 6’4 and 6’5. David was only 6’2. Tsukasa couldn’t stop staring at them. They looked at him like he was an appetizer in a luxury restaurant. One of them licked their lips.

Tsukasa figured that maybe they were gauging his ability as a Japanese MMA fighter.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Tsukasa Shishiou…” Tsukasa said confidently in English, reaching out to shake their hands. He had gotten somewhat good at speaking English while in the States but could translate fluently in his mind, hearing it. They each shook his hand. “I’m humbled by your acquaintance. I look forward to working with you.”

“We’ve heard great things about you, Tsukasa.” The 6’5 man said. He was white and had an Icelandic accent. His eyes stroke ice blue. “How much you’ve dedicated yourself to this sport. We’ve seen your bouts with David here and even your ones in the MMA Youth League. Your 7-0 this season and left undefeated for your previous ones. We’ve decided to induct you a $2,300,000 contract that will be given to you over a ten-year period in the league once you become Pro. Of course, with the contract, there’s going to have to be conditions _if_ you’d like to hear them…”

Tsukasa felt his heart drop. _2.3 million dollars?_ That was life changing money. If he signed this contract, then he could keep his sister on life support and begin paying the debt his family accumulated _back._ He almost cried tears of joy.

“What are the conditions?” he asked, running his hands through his hair. One of the men got up. So did the other one. They unzipped their pants. Tsukasa stared up at them in confusion. “I… don’t understand. Is there something that I must do…? I can compete in more official bouts when I’m 18, if needed—”

 _“It’s alright, Tsukasa…”_ David whispered in his ear, combing his hair. He rubbed his thigh. Tsukasa flinched, startled. He was touching him in front of other people! _“They’re here to support you… They only want to help your conception of us conceiving… a child together… Auhhnnn…”_

He bit his ear. Tsukasa couldn’t move. He didn’t want to conceive with anyone but David. Besides, he wasn’t in heat. He couldn’t get pregnant right now even if he wanted to.

David whispered inside his ear, _“Do you know,”_ he said, _“In the wild… when they’re making babies… there are multiple mates involved… in the process…”_ he kissed him. Tsukasa shivered, sticking out his tongue. David licked him. Tsukasa couldn’t help but spread his legs, David beginning to finger him in front of the men who started to undress. They became naked. _“It’s alright… to sleep with other people besides me… to reach our goal… They want to help you… conceive as many children… as you want… Can you let them come inside your body… so we can all mate for the greater good…? Tsukasa Shishiou…”_

Tsukasa nodded his head.

David picked him up. He held Tsukasa in front of him with his legs spread, cusping David’s hands. The Icelandic man was already erect. Tsukasa looked down. He was 9 inches long. Tsukasa shivered. The other white man stood beside him. They spread his asshole wider and placed both of their dicks inside him, spreading his legs on their waist. They grunted. Tsukasa moaned to David.

They had a foursome.

Tsukasa was thrown on the bed after they finished the first initial round of them fucking on David’s waist. They came over him, David sliding underneath him. Tsukasa poked his ass out for the Icelandic man to come behind him on his knees. Tsukasa stuck his tongue out for the other white man’s dick in front of him. David opened Tsukasa’s ass up and shoved his dick inside, along with the Icelandic man. Tsukasa shivered, moaning. David started to suck on his breast. The other man shoved his dick inside Tsukasa’s mouth, Tsukasa giving him a blowjob as the other two fucked him from behind, causing him to moan, squirm, and mewl. His eyes rolled in the backs of his head.

Tsukasa had sex with them for four hours.

The four of them did so many positions that Tsukasa lost count of them all. He could only bear and moan the pain of three men on top, inside, and giving him head as he was fucked from below with two penises inside him at all times. When they stopped making love, they were all covered with sweat. Tsukasa rested on his back on top of one of them. It was the 6’4 white man. He fell asleep rubbing his breast and milking him, causing Tsukasa’s toes to curl. Tsukasa looked at David.

He was sleeping next to him on the other side, holding his hand. Tsukasa looked at the Icelandic man. His leg was thrown over the white guy’s underneath him. At one point, Tsukasa accepted all three of them inside in this position with two from the sides and one below. He remembered orgasming with euphoria watching over him as David and the Icelandic guy sucked on his nipples while Tsukasa kissed the white guy behind him. His hand ran over Tsukasa’s shaft and palmed him. Tsukasa couldn’t take it, anymore.

He orgasmed.

He remembered leaking all over them and breast milk pouring from his nipples as they milked it out of him. Tsukasa made long whines, sticking out his tongue. The three of their dicks were felt inside him. It was actually how the four of them ended up falling asleep, covers thrown over them to keep them warm.

Tsukasa leaned closer to the Icelandic guy, waking up. His hand was displayed across his breast, cupping it. Tsukasa looked back at David, then at the Icelandic guy. He neared his lips.

He kissed him.

The Icelandic guy woke up with a start. Tsukasa broke away from him. He looked into his cold blue eyes. The Icelandic man gazed into Tsukasa’s blazing amber ones reflecting the heat of the lamp. Tsukasa moved closer, turning on his side some to lay against the Icelandic man. He ran his hand down his arm and gripped his left one. The Icelandic man watched. Tsukasa placed his fingers over his wedding band.

He slipped it off.

He tossed it behind him into the covers; out of sight, out of mind. He raised his index finger to his lips towards the Icelandic man, looking back at the other two men in their bed. He wanted to keep their fucking between them secret. He looked back at him.

Tsukasa understood only mating.

The man couldn’t break away from Tsukasa’s gaze. Now he understood what David was talking about. Tsukasa was well trained in MMA and with having sexual encounters with grown men. His temptation was on another level as he looked like a woman and pleased a man like one. Tsukasa looked up at him.

He neared towards the man further and stuck out his tongue, making out with him. The man nodded his head. He ran his hand down Tsukasa’s thigh and kissed deeper into his mouth, wanting to mate. He thrusted into Tsukasa and started getting busy in him while the others slept. Tsukasa moaned.

The others woke up, soon enough. They noticed their other committee member was getting more time in with Tsukasa than they had. Everyone took turns in Tsukasa, sharing his body in the night as he bent over, screaming out how hard and good they were fucking him as he leaked milk and semen.

They called him a heifer in bed.

It meant an urban word for cow in English. Tsukasa couldn’t stop leaking breast milk and he was milking the men clean inside him with his sexually induced technique. Tsukasa was also getting the milk sucked out of his breasts from their mouths like they were breasts pumps. His breasts were so big that he could feed both men at a time while they still shook and flopped in tune to their thrust, plump. He leaned his head back and moaned, become entranced in sexual ecstasy. He orgasmed.

The men were sure to clean him up, after that.

When morning came, they all departed from within Tsukasa as he rested in bed, tired. He was worn out. His pussy hurt and was still wide and swollen, cum leaking from between his thighs and pooling on the bed. His breasts were sore, but they felt good. He listened to the men talk in the kitchen together before leaving for work.

“He’s extremely talented and amazing.” He heard the Icelandic guy say in English, shaking David’s hand. “Send us some more bouts. We can _definitely_ work something out with him. Call us anytime.”

The other white man shook David’s hand as well. “Good thinking on finding this gem. I didn’t believe a word you were saying about him until I saw it for myself. Milk… huh? I’ll be asking him to come over for private training if you wouldn’t mind, hehehehe... It’ll certainly help the League out. What a god given blessing.”

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” David laughed. He rubbed the back of his neck. “He brings in more rewards than you can even _imagine._ He has a lot of potential. Don’t forget to tell the rest of the committee and your teams about him. Especially the athletes. This’ll help them for sure in their matches and outside of the ring. If they need a good time… he’s open for business. Thank you guys for coming.”

“Oh, we’ll see a _lot_ more of him,” The Icelandic man said, stepping out of the doorway. The other man followed him. “Trust me. I’ll personally see if I can debut him in new televised matches that’ll increase his ranking in no time within the next two years. Keep training him, though. By the time’s he’s 18, I bet the whole UFC will know his name… Heheheheheh.”

They shared a laugh and walked out the house, leaving Tsukasa alone. Tsukasa figured they were talking about having his debut match on live television pay per view. He was happy. This was what he was working so hard for. From here on out, this meant Tsukasa would be able to protect him and Mirai. He had done a good job impressing the men last night.

Tsukasa woke up 2 hours later to clean himself out. He managed to sit up and get out of bed. He was still leaking but didn’t think anything of it. Then, he saw a couple checks on the lamp desk beside him. He picked them up.

Six checks were written totaling $200,000 each.

He couldn’t believe his eyes. If this was what pleasing men in high places brought him, then he couldn’t wait to do much more with others that could pay him this kind of money. He would do anything for his sister. Even if it meant sleeping his way through the top and winning matches. He had no choice.

He promised to pay her hospital bills so she could stay alive. He would do whatever it took and how much _ever_ it costed. If he kept this up, then he’d be able to support Mirai on his own.

In the following months, Tsukasa became known to the underground male athletic MMA world as the codename “Heifer”. In exchange for sleeping with Tsukasa they’d pay him at asking prices depending on what they wanted and who they were. The starting pay was $5,000 and toppled to $300,000 when he slept with somebody. If they wanted him to stay, they’d have to pay those exact prices as additional fees and for Tsukasa’s lodgings, taking care of him. Tsukasa did what was needed. He racked up money quickly.

He lost count of how many married men he slept with. Committed men, men in relationships, men who were virgins and wanted a good time from Tsukasa’s asshole (he now learned was called cunt and pussy in urban form of English), athletes who needed to relax, others who wanted to experience a threesome or orgy with Tsukasa for the first time with all men and one Heifer, those who wanted to see if the rumors were true about Tsukasa’s body leaking breast milk and pleasing men like only a woman could, and also how many people he fucked in positions of authority all to gain stardom built up for when he hit the scene. This would all be used to make him a household name in UFC and he would be able to take care of his sister alone without having to live this life, anymore.

David taught Tsukasa how to deposit his checks and create financial accounts for his personal business ventures. He even taught Tsukasa financial liability so he could support himself outside of him.

Tsukasa turned 17.

By then, he had been saving every ounce of what he made to go towards his sister’s health. He had about 2.9 million dollars alone from sleeping with men. He still had a long way to go because his sister had about 10.5 million dollars in hospital bills racked up. She was 10 years old. Tsukasa was able to move out of David’s home and buy his own apartment in Japan because David emancipated him. Tsukasa was slowly making his way into the world.

His hair had grown longer and breast perkier. Now, he was developing into a fine young man. He was able to dress, feed, and protect himself to where none could challenge him again. He was in line to become the next Ultimate Fighter.

Then, he turned eighteen.

That was the moment his life changed. He grew to his full height of 6’8. The two years Tsukasa spent racking up money and landing all kinds of commercial deals and matches with the largest view counts and ratings, he was inducted into the UFC after completing 3 official bouts and winning. He became the Rookie of the Season.

That was when he became a household name as the Strongest Highschool Primate.

At this point in the beginning of his career, he was officially UFC undefeated. To do what he must to win matches, he slept with athletes in exchange for them to throw the match and pay 25% less than they would to have sex with him. Tsukasa made a lot of money. If others didn’t know about his underground rumors of being a Heifer, then he would participate as normal. His 6+ years of innate training, talent, and skill paid off. He became unbeatable—the King of the UFC world and holder of breaking UFC official records of being the youngest to ever compete and become undefeated of all time.

This is how he became the Strongest High-school Primate.

Tsukasa didn’t have any trouble making the money that he needed to cover his sister’s stay in the ICU. He resided in Japan, Tokyo during his off-season and managed to place his sister in the best care facility that he could. By then, everyone knew him. He was the shining hope of their country; one of the only people that could challenge the world with only his talent, wits, and integrity as a full-blooded Japanese person.

Tsukasa didn’t really think about his position in the UFC world or them calling him the Strongest Highschool Primate. He earned that nickname, yes, but he cared more about securing Mirai’s life than anything else. That… if she could be here with him after he spent so long not understanding why his parents were going to abandon her… _that_ was his innocence. Mirai loved him.

After turning eighteen, Tsukasa became the sole guardian of Mirai and lifted their financial burden from them. He became responsible for her hospital bills which he didn’t mind and wanted to do in the first place. Tsukasa would do anything for her life. He knew that if he was inside the same position as her, he would want her to do the same. Tsukasa sighed.

His financial and business opportunities were all managed by David. He still slept with him, but David was the one to initiate any sort of sexual services Tsukasa provided outside of the UFC world. He didn’t want to, but the circumstances of Mirai’s condition were so grave that not even winning world-wide championships and endorsements were enough to pay all of her debt back.

Tsukasa didn’t speak to his parents. After he was twelve, they became distant and Tsukasa didn’t like them. Why would he care about people who abandoned Mirai and him because of the financial structure of Japan and this world? In his heart, he couldn’t defend their actions. He lost faith in adults because all they did… was use Tsukasa.

And all he could do was let them.

Tsukasa didn’t think twice when he was seventeen sleeping with married men in positions of power. He pleased them and they gave Tsukasa what he wanted: an equal exchange. He wasn’t opposed, as long as he was getting something out of it.

There came a time when he was asked to spend the week with an older white man. His name was Mark Fallow and he was one of the sponsors for the UFC world. Tsukasa would be paid $300,000 a night he was with him with expenses paid. All he had to do was sleep with him until the week ended, making sure he was pleased.

Tsukasa was the one that initiated it.

In the backstage area behind the main UFC fighter’s ring, Tsukasa was walking out to leave the building and show up early to another press conference with David until Mark called out to him from down the hall. Tsukasa looked up.

“Tsukasa!” The man said, rushing towards him. “Wonderful night, tonight! You’re doing _amazing._ The crowd _really_ loves you. Congratulations on another win! I know you’re breaking barriers in the UFC no man has ever taken it before. I’d like to see you play in another match.”

“Thank you,” Tsukasa shook his hand, smiling weakly. The man’s gaze didn’t leave him. Tsukasa looked over at David. He was talking to one of the fighters who just finished an upcoming match. Tsukasa looked back at Mark, his eyes tracing Tsukasa’s pale hand. He caught his gaze. “If you would like… we can set up something between you and I… that can further our current standings and talk about more opportunities within the UFC world… Mark.”

Tsukasa followed Mark into his office where he sat at his desk and pulled out a couple papers that were initial contracts for Tsukasa to sign. Tsukasa shut the door behind him. Mark looked up from his desk.

“So, what did you have in mind, Tsukasa?” Mark asked. Tsukasa stuffed his hands in his track suit’s pockets, relaxing. He smirked, looking up at the man. “I know you have some outlandish and ambitious ideals out there other fighters disagree with, but they can’t say it’s not working… Hahaha… Don’t hate the player, hate the game, right?”

Tsukasa nodded his head. “Yes…” he said, smiling. “It seems so…” He looked over the contracts on the table. He licked his lips. Mark noticed. “It may seem that… my prowess extends far past their beliefs and values. I’m very… _ambitious…”_

Tsukasa walked closer to the man and stood beside him at his desk, shifting the papers out of the way. Tsukasa stared in shock. He leaned closer to his lips. He could feel his breath on them.

He looked up at him, eyes blazing amber. The man’s face was red. Tsukasa neared closer and stuck out his tongue, licking him in his mouth. The man didn’t kiss back at first because he was married, Tsukasa noticed, looking at his ring finger. But, after Tsukasa pulled away, saliva traced their lips. He looked up at him.

Tsukasa ran his hands down his shoulders, leaning towards his ear and biting it. He tugged on the skin, pulling it towards him before licking inside, moaning. The man’s heart raced. Tsukasa broke away from his ear.

 _“Don’t be scared…”_ he told him, voice trembling. He grabbed the man’s face and caressed it with his hand, coming over his mouth. His lips parted. _“This is what you wanted… right? I can see you staring at me… when I’m on the floor… We can take it further…_ past _the UFC and business side. Let’s move away from the contracts… and revisit them once our business is finished… Would you like to proceed…?”_

The man’s lips parted as Tsukasa moved closer, his eyes fluttering. He looked up at the man to see if he was going to kiss him back. Tsukasa could tell he was nervous about crossing the line with one of the UFC’s fighters, but Tsukasa helped him ease into this comfort by moving forward, pressing his body’s warmth against him. He breathed against his bottom lip. The man opened his mouth.

He tonged Tsukasa.

From there, Tsukasa licked into his mouth and made out with him, sitting across his lap. He humped down on his erection as the man slid his hands underneath his tracksuit and stroked Tsukasa’s skin, Tsukasa biting his lip to moan. He licked into his ear and poked his ass out. The man’s hands ran down his back and into his pants, stroking his ass. He looked at Tsukasa. He smiled.

 _“Put it in… Mark,”_ Tsukasa told him, waning. Mark looked outside their office, but Tsukasa blocked his gaze. Mark gasped. _“Don’t worry about the others. It’s_ us _right now, isn’t it…? Of course… you can call them in too, if you’d like… I don’t mind after the contracts are initiated and signed. You can have all of me… I’m ready… Put it inside of me….”_

Tsukasa felt the man rub his ass, gripping it. He made a long moan. He looked up at the man, sticking his tongue out. The man made out with him roughly before turning Tsukasa over on his stomach against the desk and bending him over. He tugged down Tsukasa’s pants and fingered his ass. Tsukasa smirked, looking back at him. The man was entranced in his beauty. He unzipped his pants.

He shoved his full erect length inside.

Tsukasa moaned with each thrust, putting his head down. He whined and whimpered, the man slamming into his prostate as Tsukasa let him inside. The man didn’t stop banging him.

Even though there were still people walking outside of his office, they weren’t surprised. There were rumors floating around Tsukasa was sleeping with all the executives to get higher rankings, but Tsukasa didn’t care. They were just rumors and he would do anything for Mirai. He didn’t care about anyone besides her or what they said about his methods reaching the top. Besides, he could defeat them all in the ring anytime they were matched which made speaking up about the sexual situation was difficult.

Every one of the executives were on Tsukasa’s side.

He let mark bang him on the desk for ten minutes, everyone hearing him moan and look inside before turning away, their rumors validated. Tsukasa _was_ sleeping with the executives and they could do nothing about it. Tsukasa didn’t mind seeing them have sex. It was because—

They weren’t offering him any money.

When fifteen minutes passed, Mark flipped Tsukasa on his back and spread his thighs, coming between his legs again for another round. Tsukasa moaned louder this time because in this position, Mark could hit his prostate easier. He screamed and moaned, clutching onto his suit.

 _“AAAAAUUUUUUHHHHNNNNN….!!!”_ He whimpered, leaning his head back. His hair flopped in the direction of Mark’s thrust, moving his body. His eyes rolled in the backs of his head, mouth wide open. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUHHHHHNNNN…!!! MARRRRKKKK~!!!! MAARRRRKKKKK~!!!!”_

He called out his name in shallow breaths. Mark grabbed his hand and kissed along his neck, thrusting deep inside him. Tsukasa felt him hit his prostate. He moaned like a whiny bitch.

_“AAAAAUHHHNNNN~!!!! MARK, RIGHT THERE!!!!! MARRRRKKK—AAAAAAAAAUUHHHNNNN~!!!! AUUUHHHMMMMMM~!!!! MMMMMMNNNNN~!!!! AAAAAAUUUHHHHNNNN~!!!! AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNN~!!!!”_

Mark zipped down his track jacket and cupped Tsukasa’s breasts, them erect from the rubbing of friction between their clothing. Tsukasa let him, biting his lip. He made a small whine. His eyebrows fell.

Mark started sucking on his breasts.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUHNNNNNNNN~!!!!!!!!!”_ Tsukasa screamed, shutting his eyes. His eyelids fluttered as Mark sucked deep down on them, wanting to entice breast milk out of him. Tsukasa couldn’t control himself. He started to feel euphoria. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNN~!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—”_

David walked in.

He caught Tsukasa’s euphoric gaze as he got fucked by Mark, moving him against the desk. David walked out and pulled the blinds over Mark’s office so they could conduct their business. Tsukasa made a whiny, long moan. His body twitched. He locked up after 20 minutes.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNN~!!!”_ He orgasmed, his toes curling. His eyelid started to twitch. He panted, sticking out his tongue. Mark still continued, close. He thrusted his prostate harder. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNMMMMMMM~!!!! MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKK~!!!!!!!!!”_

Mark orgasmed inside him.

Tsukasa took a hitched breath, huffing. _“Uhn…_ ” he moaned, almost choking. He gasped for air. Mark thrusted inside him, unrelentless. Tsukasa leaked breastmilk. _“Uhhhhhhnnnnnnn….”_

Mark finished coming. He still licked the breast milk from Tsukasa, sucking on his titties. Tsukasa couldn’t stop leaking. He came three times. He started to pant, hot. Mark flicked his tongue across his nipple.

Mark completed his impulses inside of him.

He ran his fingers through Tsukasa’s hair, stripping off his track suit and shoes. Tsukasa couldn’t stop moaning. He flipped Tsukasa again over on his stomach and bent him over, thrusting into him from behind. Tsukasa gripped the desk for support. He couldn’t stop moaning.

They had sex for an hour.

After their sex, Tsukasa sat on his lap as Mark ran his hands down his skin, sitting in his office chair. That was _great._ Tsukasa continued to lick his ear inside, nodding his head. Mark grabbed his breast.

 _“Now, I understand why the call you Heifer…”_ Mark told him, near his lips. He licked inside his mouth. Tsukasa shivered. He continued running his hand across his breasts, fondling him. _“You’re great… Tsukasa Shishiou… I’d love to continue this business venture with you and many more… in the future…”_

Tsukasa whined. David came back in after a couple minutes when Tsukasa was wiping himself down with paper towels and water bottles in Mark’s office. He sat on his desk, naked. He spread his legs and touched his asshole, taunting Mark to eat his pussy. Mark licked his lips. Tsukasa smirked. Mark dove his head between his thighs. Tsukasa bit his lip and ran his fingers through his hair.

David cleared his throat.

The two of them looked over at him, stopping. Mark raised his eyebrow, breaking away from him. Tsukasa raked his hand through Mark’s hair, tempting him to eat him. Mark snickered. David pulled out something from his pocket and handed it to Mark. Tsukasa looked.

It was Tsukasa’s business card.

“Excuse me for interrupting,” David started to say, straightening his suit. Tsukasa looked over at him, gaze underneath his eyelashes. His eyes flared amber. He looked at him with lust. David ignored him. _“But_ if you would like to continue with my client even further than this, then by all means you can schedule an appointment with him and we’ll see you as soon as possible. We look forward to working with you. And, Heifer, go ahead and clean yourself up. We have many other things to do.”

Tsukasa rolled his eyes. He teased Mark again, urging his head close to his pussy to lick it. Mark looked up at David. He raised his eyebrow.

“Is it possible…” he started to say, hands across Tsukasa’s thighs. Tsukasa ran his hand through his hair. “That I can add this service onto my bill as a new client?”

David nodded his head.

“Just make sure your bill is paid by the time you’re finished.” He told him, opening the door. “Heifer, be done within ten minutes. You still have a press interview to do.”

Tsukasa nodded his head, leaning back on the desk. _“Yes…”_ he said, in Japanese. He spread his legs for Mark so he could continue licking him. He bit his lip. _“Mmmmpphhh…. Auhh…!!! Aaaaaauuuhhhhnnnnnn~!!!!!”_

David shut the door behind them.

After ten minutes, Tsukasa was dressed in a black windbreaker and sports tights, wearing black adidas tubulars. His hair was left out. David looked over at him. Tsukasa’s tracksuit was stuffed in his bag along with his competition wear. He raised his eyebrow.

“What happened to your tracksuit, Tsukasa?” David asked as they walked out the building, hurrying to Tsukasa’s private vehicle. They stepped inside and shut the doors behind them. “I thought you’d wear it until we got to the venue before you changed. Something wrong?”

 _“It got all dirty,”_ Tsukasa bit the tip of his pointer finger, grinning loosely. Lust soaked his tone. He looked over at David as the driver pulled out of the arena. His gaze led to David’s erection. He ran his hand across it. David let him. “ _I’ll go ahead and… receive my_ punishment… _hmhmhmhm…”_

David fingered Tsukasa as Tsukasa sucked him off.

That day, there were lots of fans in America that were waiting on Tsukasa at his press conference. He went and gave a speech about his future-plans and moving forward within the UFC. After a couple of days, David set up a schedule that would benefit him and Mark together alone for a week that wouldn’t interfere with Tsukasa’s matches. David was his manager on this side of businesses because Tsukasa’s strengths weren’t suited for those responsibilities. He looked at things as a matter of protection and as long as his sister was taken care of, he didn’t think about the extra details.

Mark paid for his private flight. Tsukasa was used to riding in commercial but Mark purchased seats next to him and the rows behind so other’s weren’t able to interfere with his business. Tsukasa withdrew himself from others and only saw this as a business opportunity he needed to fulfill for the sake of himself and his sister.

He dozed off as the flight landed. A couple photos were taken of him from American paparazzi as he went into the airport and picked up his luggage. He climbed into a black SUV and was driven to Mark’s mansion that he shared with his wife. His wife was away on a vacation that Mark sent her on with her mom and sisters. She wouldn’t be back for a week.

The door opened for Tsukasa.

 _“Hello, Heifer.”_ Mark addressed him, already standing in his silk robe. Tsukasa stared down at him. He was erect. He was probably masturbating to the sexual photos Tsukasa sent and reminiscing on their time spent together when they had sex for the first time. Tsukasa wasn’t surprised. _“I got the bed ready for you upstairs. That way, we can sleep together. If you’d like to come in, the door’s already open...”_

He gestured to the upstairs bedroom. Tsukasa smiled warmly, stepping into his home. The man led him upstairs after shutting the door behind him. When they entered the bedroom, Tsukasa saw rose petals on the bed and the room only lit by candles. The floor was made of white marble and the balcony outside looked over his entire palace. Tsukasa had never been somewhere so exquisite. He took the night sky’s air in, breathing through his nostrils. He sighed, compliant.

He took off his clothes.

He unzipped his own pants and undressed himself for Mark who was already waiting on the bed. Tsukasa teased his breasts in front of him which got Mark to rub his shaft up and down, anticipating him. Tsukasa smiled, letting them go. He stepped towards Mark’s bed and grabbed his hand, leaning down and giving him a blowjob. Mark shivered into his mouth. Tsukasa eased him up and down. He broke away.

Mark was ready to get inside him.

 _“Uaahhhnnn… You can touch me anywhere you want to…”_ Tsukasa said near his lips, grabbing his hand so he could fondle his breasts. Tsukasa smiled. _“After all… we’re alone together… hmhmhm…”_

They laughed with one another.

Mark turned Tsukasa over on his back and grabbed the underpass of his thigh, tilting them behind his head. Tsukasa nodded, stroking his asshole. Mark licked into it, it already puckering as Tsukasa shivered. His face flushed. Mark stuck his fingers inside with Tsukasa’s own.

They had sex deep into the night. Tsukasa couldn’t stop moaning with him. Mark wanted to experiment with his body and move him around in bed, seeing what this whore Heifer could do. Tsukasa couldn’t stand it. His lips parted, dripping with saliva. His asshole didn’t stop spilling his cum.

Morning came.

They spent it fucking. As part of Tsukasa’s services, he showed men how to please his pussy and more or less let them fuck him like the whore of their dreams. Tsukasa was a sexual object in their eyes. Even though in the deepest parts of himself he knew he wouldn’t have to do this if Mirai were just taken care of if the world wasn’t so caught up in greed and power. He sighed. It was all for her.

 _“Heifer.”_ Mark called from the bathroom. He was in the shower. _“You want to come wash off with me? It’s getting late… we should probably get something to eat, by the way. I don’t want you dying from starvation. Hahahaha… I promise I won’t get you_ too _wet…”_

Tsukasa smiled. _“Aahhh… Yes, it seems I must do what I must…”_ He walked into the bathroom and joined Mark in the shower, hopping on his waist. Mark kissed him. _“Auuhhnn… Mhhhmmm… Mhhhmmm… Auhh….!!! AUUUHHHH~!!! AAAAUUHHH—!!!!!”_

Mark hiked him further on his waist and pressed his erect penis inside, making Tsukasa howl. He stuck out his tongue and moaned as Mark sucked his breasts. Euphoria filled him.

Tsukasa came six times.

Mark could feel his semen spurt against his chest every three or so minutes of Mark pounding his pussy. He could tell he was thrusting inside of him in all the right ways, Tsukasa moaning and shivering just like a woman would. He stretched out his tongue and mewled.

Tsukasa was a whore.

 _“AAAAAUUUHHHNNNN~!!! AAAAAAAAUUUUUHHHHNNNN~!!!!”_ He moaned each time David thrusted inside his cunt. He couldn’t help himself by throwing his head back and fucking down on it, wrapping his legs right around his waist. He bit his lip. His hair was drenched with water and their love making. _“AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUHHHHNNNNNN~!!!! AAAAAUUUUUUUUHHHHNNNN~!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!”_

Mark fucked him in the bed after 20 minutes of having sex in the shower. He turned off the fossette and carried Tsukasa to the mattress, throwing him down on it. Tsukasa panted. Mark flipped him over on his knees. Mark came behind and fucked him, stuffing him full of his cock each time. Tsukasa moaned, eyes rolling. He was such a bitch.

 _This_ was a Heifer.

 _“AAAAUUUHHNNNNN~!!!!! MARRRRKKKKKKK~!!!!”_ He whined out, flipping his hair back. It was matted and wet from their shower. Mark didn’t stop. He bit his lip and moaned out, wanting mark to pound his pussy deeper. Tsukasa felt himself get wet. _“IIIIIIII’MMMMMM LEEEEAKKIINNNNNGGGGGG~!!!! I’MMMM LEEAAAKINNNGGGGGGGG~!!!! AAAAUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNN—”_

Tsukasa put his head down into the mattress and started to cry as more breast milk spilled from his nipples without anyone sucking or stimulating him. Mark was acting out his deepest fantasies and pounding Tsukasa hard because he could never do any of these things on a bitch and have them take it. Tsukasa’s body pleased him. And with his innocent womanly moans, it worked in his favor.

Tsukasa stuck his tongue out and came.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!”_ He yelled into the air, sobbing. Mark didn’t stop. Tsukasa didn’t let him. His ass was clenching down so tight on Mark’s movements that he couldn’t break away even if he _wanted_ to. He was just like a bitch. Tsukasa sobbed tears of joy as he bliss washed over him from Mark and his sex. He opened his mouth and gasped into parched pants, close to completing his orgasm. His eyebrows fell. _“AAAAAAAUHUHUHHHHHUHUHH~!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMM~!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMM~!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH, MAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRKKKKKKK, RIIIIIIIIIIGHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTT THEEEEEEREEEEEEEEEEE~!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNN~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_

Tsukasa orgasmed.

His eyes rolled in the backs of his head as he felt exhilaration fill his body. Mark shivered, biting his lip. He teased his prostate before pounding it a couple times, Tsukasa moaning each time he did it. Sperm leaked from them both Tsukasa coughed out a whimpered pant.

He orgasmed another time.

This time, it wet the sheets below him. Tsukasa couldn’t believe how much breasts were leaking just from him getting fucked. He turned over to look at Mark, sticking out his tongue. Mark embraced him. He leaned Tsukasa back on his lap and sat him on his knees, kissing over Tsukasa’s breasts. He started to thrust inside him.

They didn’t stop having sex until after six hours passed. In these moments, Tsukasa wanted it to continue. He liked the feeling of unrelenting euphoria running through his body when he was pleased in bed. Of course, when this happened, he became much more of a target for older white senile men that wanted to act out their sexual desires with Tsukasa’s womanly body. Tsukasa was entranced.

He stretched his tongue out. Mark kissed into his mouth, making out with him. Tsukasa bit and tugged on his lip, Mark spreading his legs beneath him. Tsukasa nodded his head. He licked Mark’s ear, breaking away from him.

 _“Go ahead… put it in my cunt…”_ Tsukasa whispered into his ear, begging. He happened to get really naughty when he was enticed. Mark was already fingering him from below, the wet suction sounds being heard from his ass. Tsukasa hushed into his ear. _“Auuhhh… my pussy wants you, Markk… It’s so tightttt… Auuuhhhh~!!! Just put it right in… I promise it’ll accept your big cock…!!! My pussy’s so wet…!!! AAAAUUHHHHHNNNNNN~!!!! AAAAAUUUUHHHHHNNNMMMM!!!! MMMMMMMMMMHHHMMMMM….”_

Tsukasa arched his back against Mark beneath, his feet resting on Mark’s propped up knees. He swirled his asshole around Mark’s balls, biting his lip. Mark nodded his head. He stuck his tongue out to lick Tsukasa’s jaw. He thrusted deep within him, pumping fast. Tsukasa felt rippling pleasure running through his body.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!”_ Tsukasa wailed in euphoria, leaning his head back. He grabbed Mark’s hands around his breasts and gripped them, sticking out his tongue. Mark continued to pound his pussy hard the way he needed him to, giving him relief. He turned to face him. He moaned against his skin, shutting his eyes. _This_ was euphoria. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNN~!!!!! AAAAAAUUUUGGGGGHHHHH—!!!!!! AAAAAAUHUHUHUHUHUHUH, MAAAARRRRRKKKKK~!!!!! MARRRRRKKKKKKKK~!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUHUHUHUHUHHUH~!!!!!! AAAAAAUUUHHHHMMMMNNNNNN—!!!!! MARK, RIGHT THERE—RIGHT THERE IN MY PUSSYYYYYY~!!!!! IT’S SO WEETTT AND TIGGHHTTTTTT—!!!!! IT NEEDS YOUR COCK INSIDE ITTTTT~!!!! PUT YOUR CHILDREEENNNNNN INSIDEEE OFFFF MEEEEE~!!!!!!! I’LLL CARRRYYYY THEMMM UNTILL BIRTTTHHHH—!!!!! GET YOUR CHILDREN INSIDE OF MEEEE~!!!!! AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHNNNNN~!!!!!!”_

Tsukasa felt himself growing close after five minutes of hard pumping and leaking. Mark kept thrusting into his prostate, swiveling his hips in tight circles to stimulate Tsukasa. Tsukasa stuck his tongue out like a whore and coughed saliva, letting Mark please him despite how much he was leaking. His pussy grew tight. He felt it get weird. He grabbed Mark’s hand gripping his breast and moved it down waist, touching his asshole. He looked into his eyes.

 _“MMMMAAARRRRRKKKKKKK~!!!!”_ He howled out, whining. Mark huffed against his skin. Tsukasa’s sperm soaked across his chest. He was wet. _“IIIII’MMMM WEEETTT~!!!! I’MMM WEEETTTTTT~!!! I’MMMMM WEEEEETTT~!!!! AAAAAAUUUUUHHHHH, IIIII’MMMMM WEETTTTTT~!!!!”_

Mark squeezed his breast. _“That’s good, Tsukasa…. That’s how you’re supposed to feel…”_ He coached him in his ear, whispering. Tsukasa whimpered. _“Let it… seep from you, how you’re truly… feeling with my cock inside you… you’re wet… that’s the way… you’re supposed to… beee…. Auuhhh…!!!!”_

Tsukasa bit his lip _. “AAAAUUUUGHHHHHHH~!!! GOOOOOODDDDDDDD, YOU’RE CREAM MATTINNGGG INSDEEEEEE MEEEEEEEE~!!!!”_ He spoke in Japanese. He cradled his breast with Mark, squeezing more milk from it. Mark continued thrusting inside him, wanting Tsukasa to show him what made this male the Strongest Highschool Primate. He whimpered. _“AAAUUUUUUUGHHHHH~!!!! MILLLKKKKK IT INSIIIIDDDDEEEEE MEEEEEE—!!!!! PUTTT YOUR CHILDREEENNNN INSIIDDEEEEE MEEEEE~!!!! SPILLL ITTTTT—!!!! MY VAGINA’S READY, IT’S FUCKING READY…. MARRRRRKKKKK~!!!!! SPILL IT ALL INSIDE MEEEEE—!!!! MAKE BABIES WITH MEEEEE~!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHNNN~!!!!!!!!!”_

Mark bit his ear, tonging him. Tsukasa’s body felt warm like he was soaking in the hot springs of Hakone. He could feel his breasts leak onto Mark’s hands as he milked it out of him. Mark didn’t understand anything Tsukasa was saying in Japanese. He just thought it was a whore’s mumble and whimpering to bear with the sex, feeling deep pleasure and intimacy. Though, he did understand that Tsukasa was wet because he spoke it in English. Tsukasa let him bang his pussy for a couple more minutes before he felt the pull in his lower abdomen and his pussy tighten. He leaned his head back. His mind went blank. David held him close.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!”_ He screamed, shrieking in a higher pitch. His eyes widened. His pussy was wet and slurping. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAUHHHHHNNNNNNNNN—!!!! MARRRRKKKKK~!!! MAAARRRRKKKKKK~!!!! I CAAAAAANNNN’TTTTT~!!!! I CAAAAAANNN’TTTTT—!!!!! OHHHHH MYYYY GOOOOODDDDD, AAAAAAUHHHHNNNNNNN!!!!!!! OHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MMMMMMMMMAAAAAAARRRRRRRKKKKKKKKK~!!!!!!!!!! RELIEVVVEEE MEEE FROM THISSSS PROCCEESSSSSSSSS OF BEARING YOUUUURRRR CHILDDREEENNNNN, MAARRRKKKKKK~!!!!! HEEEELPPPP MEEEEEE~!!!!!! HEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP MEEEEEEEE~!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMM—!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_

_Tsukasa and mark came together._

It was the most blissful and satisfying feelings Tsukasa’s ever felt in his life with another man besides David. Tsukasa twitched and jerked, saliva spilling from his mouth. He ejaculated across them and spewed white liquid over his stomach, seeping down into the mattress. Mark’s cum leaked from inside him, making sure he got it all in Tsukasa before breaking away and pulling out. Tsukasa’s pussy was tight. His breasts poured milk across their hands as David squeezed it out of them. Tsukasa leaned his head back and moaned.

White noise entered his head.

According to Mark when he came to, Tsukasa had been leaking for the past five minutes with Mark sucking his breasts. Tsukasa looked down. He could still feel Mark’s dick inside him. He looked over.

 _“Mark…?”_ His voice said in a hoarse whisper, lips parched. His eyes slanted. Mark pulled away from his nipple. He looked into his eyes. Tsukasa held his hand. _“Mmmm… Would you like to pull out of me at this moment…? We can continue…”_ he kissed him. _“After we… get some rest…”_

Tsukasa pulled away. Mark rubbed his breasts, soothing him. For now, Tsukasa stopped leaking. That was a good orgasm he had earlier. Tsukasa leaned towards Mark’s ear and lowered his other hand towards his penis, giving himself a hand job with the two of their hands. Mark looked at him with lust.

“Unless… _you want to keep going…”_ Tsukasa shifted down on his erection, making a whine. His asshole really slurped him all up. Mark nodded his head. “ _If so… come inside me all you want. I’m yours…”_

Mark continued inside him for two hours. After breaking away, Tsukasa was panting. This certainly wasn’t the longest night he had, but it was _definitely_ the most pleasing he’s had in a while since making love with David at 16. Mark already was spreading his legs and pushing his thighs back beyond his head. Mark nodded, sticking his tongue out below Tsukasa’s asshole. Tsukasa held his own legs and watched him, huffing. Mark teased his pussy, licking its ridge. Tsukasa moaned.

He felched into his mouth.

Tsukasa mewled. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUHHHHHHHMMMM~!!!!!!”_ he murmured, taking a breath. Mark’s tongue licked him inside, pulling out. His pussy opened, pushing out all the cum Mark creamed inside of Tsukasa during the night. Tsukasa shivered. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!! AAAAAUUUUUUHHHHHHNNNNNN~!!!! AAAUUUUUUHHHHNNNNNN~!!!! AAAAUUUUUUHHHHNNNNNN~!!!! AAAAUUUUUHHHNNNNN~!!!! AUUUUHHHHHHHMMMMMMM~!!!!! AAAAAUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM~!!!!!”_

Tsukasa felched into his mouth for two minutes before sperm stopped leaking. At first, it was a long stream of cum that stained the sheets below him. His hole was puckering and his pussy wanted to keep it inside, but it had to come out. Tsukasa moaned, relaxing, letting his legs go. He rested them on the mattress as David cleaned him out, sucking on his hole and drinking from him. Tsukasa shivered.

He finished after ten minutes. He pulled away from Tsukasa, sperm leaking from his mouth. He swallowed it. In this state, Tsukasa really looked like a bitch. His asshole couldn’t stop twitching and tightening from the night and his breasts were flopped across his chest, nipples firm and hard. He panted and whimpered a couple times with his arms sprawled out beside him. His hair was drenched and stringy, wet from their constant sex. Mark climbed over Tsukasa and kissed into his mouth, coming between his thighs. Tsukasa spread his legs, nodding his head.

They had sex for three hours.

In the morning, Tsukasa slept on top of him. He rested his head on Mark’s chest, his arms wrapped around his waist and lingering across his neck. Mark slept soundly. So did Tsukasa.

He heard keys of the front door unlocking, but that was after he and Mark were having good sex for 6 hours. Mark was pumping him below and Tsukasa was moaning in Japanese on his waist above him. He held Mark’s hand deep in his abdomen as his legs were spread, biting his lip. He huffed into his face.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUHNNNNNNNNN~!!!!!”_ Tsukasa whimpered, beginning to whine. Mark was hitting his pussy pretty good, right now. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUHHHHNNNNNNN~!!!!! YESSSSSSSS~!!!! MY CUNT LIKES GETTING WET WITH YOUR CUMMMMMM~!!!!! MARRRKKKK, SEMENT INSIDE OF MEEEEEEEEEE~!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHNNNNN—!!!!!!!_

Tsukasa’s breasts flopped back and forth in tune of Mark’s rough thrusts. His balls slapped against his pussy. Tsukasa rolled his hips around them to gain more pleasure, as the two of them were really getting going. He shut his eyes with his eyebrows falling. They whined with each other.

 _“AAAAUUUHHH…! AAUUUHHHH…!!!!”_ Tsukasa moaned with him, wanting to feel his breath against his own. It was this sex Tsukasa liked the most. They had been with each other for five days. He got used to Mark messing up his pussy. It even puckered for him when he was around. _“AAAAAAAAAAUUUUHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNN~!!!!!! AAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUHHHMMMMMM~!!!!”_

It started to get dark outside. Tsukasa didn’t care. Mark was making babies inside of his body which pleased him, causing him to grow warm. It was in this same position they were making love in before when a couple knocks came from the bedroom door.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIUHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!”_ He moaned passionately. They started to kiss each other, making out as Mark banged his pussy hard. “ _AAAAAIIIUUUUHHHHHHHHMMMMMMM~!!!!! AAAIIIUUUHHHHHHH—!!!! AAIIIIIHHH—!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHMMMMMMM~!!!!! MARRRRKKKKKKKKKKK, INSIDE MEEEE!!!!! MARRKKKK, GEIT INSIDE OF MY PUSSSYYYYYY~!!!!! AAAAAUUUIIHHHHHH, AUUUUUUIIIHHHH—!!!!!”_

Ten minutes passed.

At this moment, Tsukasa was in the heat of pleasure. Mark was making sure to bang his cunt the ways he wanted, making children deep inside him. Tsukasa couldn’t stop himself from moaning. Those sounds came deep within him, the two beginning to consummate one another on their new-found relationship.

Tsukasa wanted to keep having sex with him until the end of the night. Their sex reached a peak to where Tsukasa couldn’t help the high-pitched moans coming from inside him like a whore with a thirsty cunt waiting for their pussy to get pounded by a 8-inch and 5 cm cock thick as a brick dripping all kinds of liquids and love. Tsukasa accepted him. He closed his eyes, letting Mark continue to please him in his body as he wished. He moved them back and forth on his waist. Tsukasa couldn’t escape the contempt he felt.

Electricity coursed through his pussy and cunt. He felt himself twitch, unable to stop himself from leaking and spilling cum over himself. He was erect in all the right places. Mark pounded him, hearing him grow close to a long-awaited orgasm. He whined.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!! IAAAIIIIIIHHHHHH~!!!!!”_ He moaned with erotica dripping from his whines. Mark smashed his pussy hard, fucking his prostate roughly. Tsukasa felt his breasts shake with each of his pumps so he could hammer Tsukasa’s cunt. He could feel the pleasure leaking from his body. He moaned, weak. He was close. _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUHNNNNNNN~!!!!! AAAAUUUUUUUHHHHHNNNNNN!!!!! AAAAAUUUUUUHHHHHMMMMM~!!!! HELPPPP ME, MARRKRKKKKK~!!!! MARRRRKKK, HEELLLPPP… INSIDEE OFF MEEEE… COME, NOWWWWW~!!! HAYYAAAAKKUUUUUU!!!!! I WANT YOU TO POPULATE INSIDE OF MY PUISSYYYY~!!!! IT WANTS IT, MARRRKKKKK~!!! IT WANTS ITTTTTT!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIUUUUHHHHHHH~!!!! AAAAAAAIIIIIIHHHHHH~!!!!! AAUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH—”_

Someone unlocked the door, coming inside.

“Man, Mark,” A woman’s voice said, shuffling inside the bedroom with shopping bags. She started to take off her shoes and unplug her earbuds. “I don’t know a damn reason why you’re—”

She saw him and Tsukasa sleeping together.

Immediately, Mark shifted Tsukasa off him while Tsukasa broke away and covered his breasts with the blankets, huffing. The woman’s eyes widened. Tsukasa’s eyebrows fell with concern. The woman opened her mouth in shock.

They were caught having an affair.

“WHAT THE HELL _ARE_ YOU FUCKING DOING, MARK?!” His wife screamed at him, rushing over to the bed and shoving him into it. Mark looked like a deer caught in headlights. “ARE YOU _FUCKING_ KIDDING ME?! HOW FUCKING _DARE_ YOU!!! WHO _IS_ THIS—”

She turned to look at Tsukasa. His amber eyes met her, wide. He was only seventeen at the time. He was underage. Her face twisted with disbelief.

“Don’t tell me…” she started to say, gasping. “Wait… this is that Japanese MMA fighter that’s still in _Highschool?!_ Are you fucking _kidding_ me?! He’s _seventeen—”_

The woman reached to choke Mark, but Mark grabbed her wrist before she could. The woman started to cry. Tsukasa was almost too stunned to move. He’s had this happen before with other married men in the MMA after David, but since him and Mark had grown closer in the passing days and started an intimate sexual relationship—he was floored. The woman twisted herself away from Mark.

“Jackie, please…” Mark said, face flushed red from Tsukasa’s and his sex. Tsukasa was still huffing. His heart raced. Mark stepped out of bed to face his wife. “It’s not what you think… I _promise._ He was just—”

“Just _what,_ Mark?!” she screamed at him. She looked back at Tsukasa, again. “He is a fucking _teenager!_ He’s not old enough to consent to sex! What the _hell_ are you doing—”

“I didn’t mean for it to happen!” Mark fought back. He grabbed her wrist, again. Jackie tried to move away from him. Tsukasa felt like this was a replay of David and Sarah’s break up. He bit his lip, mumbling. Mark turned to look at him. “Tsukasa, go back to the bathroom and shut the door. You don’t need to hear this. Jackie, we can fix—”

“Are you seriously telling him what to do?!” She shouted. “He is a child, Mark! A _child!!!_ Why would you taint someone like him who doesn’t know what’s even going on?!”

Her eyes filled with tears. Tsukasa didn’t know what to think or do. He was just doing this for Mirai. Jackie walked towards him and dug in her clothing bags, pulling out a long silk red kimono. She handed it to him, brushing his hair out of his face behind his ear. She gave Mark a look of disgust before looking back at Tsukasa.

“Here, Tsukasa, throw this on.” She told him, voice soft. Tsukasa was shooken up. He didn’t know what to think. Tsukasa pulled the kimono over his shoulders, wiping his breasts swiftly with their sheets. He was still leaking milk and cum. “Go in our shower and clean yourself up. Do you have your Manager’s phone number so I can speak with them? I’ll call for your flight back from where you came and… we’re going to figure this out, okay? Let me speak with my husband, please…”

Tsukasa nodded his head. He stood up from the mattress and clung the kimono around his waist. He looked back at Mark. Mark looked back at him. He bit his lip, eyes longing for Tsukasa’s touch.

They would still continue their relationship in the future.

After that, David came to the airport to pick Tsukasa up after settling a deal with Mark and his wife. To keep this undercover and out of the law’s hands, Tsukasa was compensated a bonus of 2.2 million dollars. Tsukasa didn’t mind. After all—

He had his sister Mirai to look after.

When Tsukasa returned to Japan, he focused on his TV appearances and specials since he was well known in the MMA fighting world after being undefeated in the youth MMA rankings and bouts. David made sure he didn’t enter any matches because—

Mark banged his pussy up pretty bad.

It was swollen and purple. Tsukasa couldn’t stop masturbating to himself during training for potential matches to Mark’s touch. David looked over at him as Tsukasa placed his fingers inside himself, grabbing his breasts beneath his buttoned-up shirt backstage in their dressing room before appearing on television. He was resting on his side and curled up in a fetal position on the couch, fingering himself from below in his pants. He panted. David knelt near him.

He soothed Tsukasa, running his hand over Tsukasa’s right breast and kissing into his mouth, making out with him.

 _“Shhhhh…. Shhhhh…”_ he told Tsukasa, kissing him. Tsukasa stuck out his tongue and whined. David continued kissing him _. “It’s alright… Shhhhh…. I knowww…. It was intimate… you didn’t meannn… for it to happen…. I know… you were just… doing your job….”_

Tsukasa stuck three fingers inside him.

Mark’s length was so fulfilling that he couldn’t get it out of his mind. David squeezed Tsukasa’s nipple, pinching it. He started to stimulate his breasts so he could milk him. Tsukasa shivered. He moaned.

David helped Tsukasa masturbate for 15 minutes before breaking away, taking off Tsukasa’s pants. Tsukasa looked down at him in shock. His eyes widened.

 _“David…”_ he said, voice tiny. David continued to undress him, taking off his shoes. _“Why are you… doing this to me…? We haven’t….”_ He ran his hand down Tsukasa’s abdomen and started to finger him, meeting his own inside. Tsukasa panted. _“Auhhh… Auuuuhhhh…”_

Tsukasa hadn’t had intimate love with David in six months. They casually had sex during Tsukasa’s free time while he waited for upcoming business ventures, but nothing intimate like this.

David shushed him. _“It’s okay… Tsukasa…”_ He fingered him with three of his own, causing Tsukasa’s hole to stretch. His eyes rolled the backs of his head. _“I know… you want something thick inside, don’t you…?”_

Tsukasa made a gasped whine, nodding his head. David pulled his hand out of him. They still had 20 minutes before Tsukasa had to appear on set. David got up and walked towards his duffle bag. He pulled out a 16.7-inch dildo from it and lubricated it in some of Tsukasa’s lubricant as his client still moaned with pleasured aches, needing something inside to relieve him of his pain. David finished lubing it.

He walked back towards Tsukasa and knelt beside him, grabbing his breast. Tsukasa looked into his eyes, panting. David lowered his hand down towards his asshole and removed Tsukasa’s fingers from it, allowing Tsukasa to rest. He huffed and put his head down across the couch cushions. His body was shivering with his tongue sticking out. He couldn’t comprehend what was going on.

It was his Schizoaffective Bipolar Disorder.

His temporary falling out from Mark really left Tsukasa stressed and delusional. When he was stressed, sometimes during sex with David he called him Mark. David knew Tsukasa meant nothing by it, but in his mind Tsukasa could make no difference between what was real and what wasn’t reality. David kept him stable.

He spread his asshole with his other hand, Tsukasa moaning small whimpers and mumbles to bear with it. David placed the dildo before Tsukasa’s waning hole. He could see it pucker and push, tightening like he wanted something inside it. This dildo could be filled with lube and squirt when Tsukasa had an orgasm while David fucked him with it. David didn’t fill it with lube this time because if he did, Tsukasa would be rendered in a state of pleasure where he couldn’t do anything but fucking and didn’t come out of this mindset until he was fulfilled or not stressed.

David pressed the dildo against the entrance of Tsukasa’s asshole. Tsukasa’s pussy slurped the cockhead easily like David taught him long ago. Just the wet suction and pull from Tsukasa’s ass almost sucked it inside. His pussy was very talented, and Tsukasa perfected the technique of keegling.

David urged more of it inside. _“Come on… Tsukasa.”_ He whispered to him, leaning forward so he could suck on his breasts and milk him. Tsukasa whined. _“I know you’re tight…. Let a little more of it in… It can relieve you from you pain… I promise…”_

David kissed across his ear. Tsukasa let him. He nibbled on the edge of it, breathing with Tsukasa so he could calm down. Tsukasa took a breath. He relaxed. David slid six inches inside.

Tsukasa whimpered.

 _“Auuuuuhhhh… Auuuhhhhh…”_ He nodded his head, closing his eyes. He spread his legs more, resting. He took a couple breaths. David managed to slide eight inches in. _“Auuuhhhhh…!!! Auuuuhhhh…!!! Auuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh—!!!!!”_

David slid in ten inches. _“That’s it…”_ He rubbed his breast with his other hand, nipping his ear. Tsukasa whined, panting. His pussy clenched down on the dildo. In usual events, it would’ve squirted lube and Tsukasa could milk it all out by the time he was satisfied. He shivered. _“It’s alright… Tsukasa. Relax… Relax… It can all go inside… just… relaaaxxxxxx….”_

Tsukasa opened wider, accepting twelve inches. By then, he was panting. His tongue almost hung outside of his mouth. He gasped. David nodded his head.

He stuck 16 inches inside of him.

Tsukasa’s pussy hit the balls of it. Immediately, Tsukasa put his head down and started to whine, shutting his eyes. He could feel the veins and ridges of the cockhead. He nodded his head. David took his hand away from his breast and ran it down his stomach, rubbing it. Tsukasa’s abdomen bulged somewhat forward because of the length. Tsukasa was rendered in a state of silence.

David started thrusting it in and out.

 _“AUUUHHHHNNN… AAAAAUUUHHHHHNNNN….”_ Tsukasa moaned quietly, his eyebrows falling in pleasure. He started to fuck down on it, wanting to make his pussy wider. It was ready to eat. _“AAAAUUUUHHHHHH!!!! AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUHHHHHH!!!!!”_

He stuck his tongue out of his mouth, lifting his head. David sucked on his breast. Tsukasa’s hair flopped back and forth as he made the motions, tightening his pussy down on it to give him relief. His eyes rolled in the backs of his head.

 _“Davvviiiiddddd…. Davvviiidddddd….”_ Tsukasa chanted to him, shutting his eyes again as he fucked down on it. He put his head down. David continued milking his breast into his mouth as he thrusted the dildo back and forth into Tsukasa’s cunt, pleasing him. Tsukasa clenched his fists. _“AAAAAUUUUHHHNNNNN…. AAAAAAUUHHHHNNNNN… AAAAAAAUHHHHHNNNNNNN!!!!”_

Tsukasa orgasmed.

He always did quickly when he fucked himself with this dildo. It was a great option for when Tsukasa couldn’t comprehend anything outside of his stress and needed a quickie before returning to a cognitive and conscious state.

Tsukasa leaked lots of cum, spilling into his condom that he wore. David slipped it on him before sticking in his dildo. David was glad he did. He looked at the white-hot liquid spewing inside after Tsukasa’s ejaculation.

He was leaking. His breast didn’t leak as much, but David grabbed a paper towel, leaving the dildo inside Tsukasa. Tsukasa was a mess. He took heavy breaths, returning. He looked up at David.

 _“David…”_ he started to say, eyes tired. David neared his lips. He started to kiss him. _“What… what happened…? Auuuuuhhhnnn…”_

They made out for ten minutes before David broke away and cleaned Tsukasa up, getting him ready for his TV appearance. Tsukasa nodded his head, David buckling him up. He slipped on his shoes. Tsukasa stood.

Two knocks came from the door, someone alerting Tsukasa they were ready for him. Tsukasa opened the door. David had just finished cleaning up their masturbating. Tsukasa walked out towards the stage and greeted the crowd, smiling. He looked as if nothing happened. David sighed.

Of course, something always happened.

A couple of weeks later, Tsukasa’s birthday came. He was turning eighteen years old. He decided to spend his birthday with his sister Mirai and talked to her about his opportunities and events set up for his MMA career in the hospital. The only days Tsukasa spent particularly alone was when it was his birthday or Mirai’s. He didn’t care for his parents. They abandoned them long ago. Now, Tsukasa was the sole provider for Mirai and responsible for her protection. He would do anything to make sure she was alright.

That was his sister.

After talking with his sister Mirai for a couple of hours and hugging her body, almost falling asleep he could feel himself get horny. He got up and looked around. He saw a male doctor with a responsible build. Tsukasa had seen men his height before. He considered the size of his length was around pleasurable. He got up from his sister’s bed and turned off the light, shutting the door.

He leaned on the counter beside the doctor, looking up at him. His amber eyes caught his gaze. Tsukasa looked down at his ring finger. There was a wedding ring on it. He smirked.

That didn’t mean anything to Tsukasa.

“Hello, I’m Tsukasa Shishiou…” He introduced himself to the doctor, eyes tracing his gaze. The doctor looked stunned. He was taller than Tsukasa about 1-inch. He licked his lips. “I’m here for my sister Shishiou Mirai but… even though it’s kind of embarrassing, can you show me where the bathroom is? I got lost looking for it.”

“Oh, of course.” The doctor said, nodding his head. “Follow me. It’s just right around the corner and down the hallway on the right-hand side.”

Tsukasa followed him. Sure enough, him and the doctor found the bathroom. There were still staff members around them. Tsukasa’s face flushed.

“Can you help me… find what I’m looking for inside?” Tsukasa asked him. “I lost my phone earlier when I was here but unfortunately… I forgot the way there.”

“Yeah, no problem.” The doctor spoke, excited. Tsukasa smirked. “I’m a huge fan of yours, Shishiou-senshu. You’re making your home people proud every time you’re in a match. I’ll go ahead and help you look for it in here and see if we can find it.”

Tsukasa walked with him in the bathroom. The door shut. Tsukasa led him into one of the stalls, bending over. He bit his lip, feeling himself get naughty. He rested his hand on the toilet seat.

 _“I don’t see it… doctor,”_ He told him, his voice coming out his parched whines. He pretended to be distraught. His face flushed. He stood back up to face him. _“It was just in this stall… I know it was here. Perhaps maybe, someone stole it… I worked so hard for it, too. All those matches… for_ nothing,”

Tsukasa hugged his elbows looking as if he was about to cry. The doctor grabbed his arms and soothed them, pulling Tsukasa close. Tsukasa wrapped his arms around his waist. Their dicks touched.

Tsukasa made an erotic whimper.

 _“Auuuhhh… Sensei… too close…”_ He moaned to him, backing away. The doctor let him go with shock, face red. He was blushing. Tsukasa looked down at his erection. The doctor was entranced. _“Auhhh… I’m sorry, Sensei. It’s my fault… for causing us to be this close… I’ll take care of it since it was my mistake.”_ The doctor couldn’t stop looking at him. _“Sensei… Are you feeling alright…?”_

He was extremely hard.

 _“I-I can’t believe it…”_ The words fell right out from the doctor’s mouth. Tsukasa stared at him with confusion. _“You look so much like a woman…”_

 _“Excuse me…?”_ Tsukasa purred, unzipping his pants. The doctor looked down. Tsukasa took out a pair of condoms and tore them with his teeth. He smiled. _“It sounds as if… you want to fuck me… like I_ was _a woman. If need be…”_ Tsukasa pulled the draw string down from the doctor’s scrubs and gripped his dick, pulling it out. He was 7.5 inches. Tsukasa whispered in his ear. _“I can please you like one… If I have to confess… I’m a little horny, myself. I haven’t had sex with a girl since I left the States… I’m all for you putting it inside me. We’ll keep this secret between us…”_

Tsukasa led his hand down the doctor’s, taking off his wedding ring. He slipped it in the doctor’s pocket. The doctor’s heart raced. Tsukasa nodded his head.

 _“Mhmm… I’m ready, down there, too…”_ Tsukasa told him, taking his erect dick out. He was only 6 inches and 4 centimeters but didn’t mind since he pleased himself without his cock. To him, it was just an erotic accessory. His real pleasure came from deep within his cunt pussy. _“Fuck me in my pussy, Sensei… I’m waiting…”_

The doctor sat on the toilet and fucked Tsukasa as he sat on top of him, his legs above his shoulders and whining. The doctor filled him up nice and tight. Tsukasa continued to moan in the stall, his toes curling with arousal. He wrapped his arms around the doctor’s neck and let him please his pussy, stimulating it. Tsukasa nodded his head.

The doctor did a good job of enticing Tsukasa, but not enough to make him move. Tsukasa moved back breaking away, deciding he would have to please himself since Japanese people weren’t used to hardcore fucking or making him howl; they were conservative people and didn’t engage in sex like Americans did.

Tsukasa pleased himself on his cock, grinding back and forth. The doctor moaned to him silently as Tsukasa milked him, really, to please his horny self since his pussy was electrified and twitching. He wanted a dick inside him. He opened his mouth to make his final moans.

He orgasmed.

The doctor shivered earlier, coming in Tsukasa after Tsukasa showed him a couple of moves on his dick, rocking his waist back and forth with his legs spread. Tsukasa wasn’t surprised. Japanese people weren’t accustomed to this kind of pleasure. He sighed and pleased himself on the doctor for a couple minutes, imagining he was just a dildo. Tsukasa shivered, biting his lip. This should hold him over until he returned home after the visiting hours ended.

That’s when he came.

Tsukasa allowed the doctor to kiss and rub his body, wanting more, but Tsukasa broke away because he was left unsatisfied. Japanese people _sucked_ at having sex. He got up from him and disposed of his condom, zipping up his pants. He unlocked the bathroom stall and started to walk out.

 _“Wait, what about your phone…?!”_ The doctor gasped, looking at him in disbelief. He was stunned. _“Don’t you still need to look for it?!”_

 _“Mmm…_ I remembered I left it with my sister.” Tsukasa said, tone dark. He didn’t smile. He was unsatisfied. This only happened when he was fucking in Japan, which is why he didn’t mind masturbating or staying in the States with David. There, he was constantly pleased and never left feeling unsatisfied. He was pissed. “Besides, your performance was unsatisfactory and doesn’t make me wonder why you became a doctor. No woman would let themselves get fucked by someone so pathetic who doesn’t have money…”

Tsukasa left him. The doctor turned as white as a ghost. Tsukasa went back to Mirai’s room and kissed her goodbye before returning home and masturbating. He sexted with David on his phone and let Mark kiss his pussy on video chat before masturbating for another time with his dildo and falling asleep for the night.

He was glad he was going back to America tomorrow.

He returned to the States with David and there began his debut matches as soon as possible, showing the UFC world and community his talent and raw skill. It was before he had a match and was sitting on a bench outside the ring to begin when he was turned to stone for 3,700 years. He woke up just before killing a lion.

That was when he met the man known as Ishigami Senkuu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YESSSSS!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> LOOOOOOL I AM SO HAPPY I FINALLY FINISHED EDITING THIS STORY OMFG NOW WE HAVE A BASIS HEAD CANON UNDERSTANDING OF HIS CHARACTER LOOOOOOOOL!!!!
> 
> THIS NEARLY KILLED MEEEE!!!!
> 
> I always get sad when thinking about Tsukasa's trauma like omfg. Like writing it I always come from their perspective and their stories be so sad!!! LOOOL.
> 
> I am fucking brain dead rn but yeah man ya'll tell me what ya'll think and hope to hear from you soon!
> 
> BAIIII~!!!!
> 
> $Papa Monsta$

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter out of 2! LOOOOL
> 
> Yeah, I've always had a headcanon that Tsukasa was sexually exploited for reasons I'll list right here:
> 
> 1.) I calculated the cost of his sister being brain dead in a coma within the ICU for the canon 6 years Tsukasa stated. Being in the ICU can cost anywhere from $2000-$5000 per day depending on the patient's conditions. Since his sister is brain dead Tsukasa's had to pay $5000 per day x 6 years = $10,950,000! That means he pays $1,825,000 a year and he notes that his family was poor! So this brings me to the sexual exploitation conclusion below:  
> 2.) Tsukasa has to be 18 to even qualify for the UFC. If you're under the age of 18 participating in junior league matches and championships you don't earn money aside from prizes maybe included in Championships. So during this time from age 12-17 Tsukasa would have to find something to support his sister and make $5000 per day and keep her hooked up. This furthers my sexual exploitation theory of Tsukasa because there would be no way he would make that much money just strictly doing MMA appearances and winning championships of a couple of thousand dollars which only come around every season!  
> 3.)Tsukasa also would have to move over to the States and train facing guys x2 his size since he's physically naturally "small" body wise for being Japanese. He would need a coach to teach him how to bulk up, correctly perfect his technique besides his insane spacial awareness and kinesthetic understanding skills. He could NOT do this in Japan due to the small MMA/UFC community.  
> 4.)Tsukasa's height! Okay so I did some rough calculating on how tall he is based on Boichi's answers in the Dr. Stone Q/A he did about early last year or 2017 I think? So he states even though Inagaki-sensei hasn't released the character's heights/stats to him yet, he has received information that Senkuu and Kohaku are kind of tall and Tsukasa is the tallest out of ALL the cast members. The average height for a Japanese male is about 5'7 but I don't believe the canon heights of Senkuu and Kohaku are accurate. Flip back to chapter 16 page 9. Kohaku with her heels (estimated anywhere between 3-6 inches) only reaches Tsukasa's lower stomach DESPITE standing on an elevated surface! If Kohaku was tall for a Japanese woman but comes up to the same height Senkuu does (which for purposes I've placed him at 5'4 based on how his comparison is to Tsukasa but we'll get to that later lmao) then she would have to be around 5'1-4'10! It's more likely she's this way since Byakuya Ishigami was the only confirmed Japanese person besides the shorter girl with pigtails I believe is Japanese as well. 3 of the crew members were white and Shamil would have to be middle eastern since he has an Arabic name. With those genetics and Byakuya placed around 5'7 and the other crew members shorter Kohaku would have to be tiny. Her father only reaches Senkuu's height when he has his wooden heels on! If we generate the height differences more or less Tsukasa would have to be 6'8+ and Senkuu being 5'4+ based on Boichi's drawings. (LOOK AT HOW BIG TSUKASA'S HAND IS COMPARED TO SENKUU'S LOOL SENKUU GOT A BABY ASS FUCKING HAND LOL)  
> Also Tsukasa wears a lion's hood and the average male lion is 6.56-9.18 feet in length. He at one point tied the legs of the lion's pelt around his waist but since carved the legs where now his cloak reaches just above his calfs. So disregarding the lion's legs it would have to be somewhere around 6 ft+.  
> 5.) Tsukasa also wears the CLARKE lettering on his MMA uniform shorts which I copped up to being the coach's last name and probably sponsorship deal etc since sponsors in the MMA are uncommon... but for someone to sponsor a kid like Tsukasa so early and undiscovered... sounds fishy, huh?  
> 6.) Tsukasa's mental health: Okay, so I feel REALLY passionate about this subject but i'll make it short cuz of my word count omfg LOOOL. I believe he has Schizoaffective Bipolar for exhibiting behaviors in the manga like energetic mania, psychosis, delusional states, Disorganized thinking: Only partially answering questions or responding to questions with unrelated answers, For the Bipolar subtype, people can experience feelings of euphoria, racing thoughts, risky behavior (sexual, financial) or sudden increase in energy and behavior that’s out of character, social withdrawal (Tsukasa has no friends aside from Senkuu), managing personal hygiene (his hair is stringy and matted compared to the vision we saw of him befriending senkuu, taiju, and yuzuriha with his sister where his hair was long, but reached his lower neck instead. he also doesn't wear shoes even though everyone else does).
> 
> Okay that's it for my main headcanon theories about him but as you can tell I have SOOO MANY MORE XDDDD. Let me know what you guys think and I hope you've enjoyed this story!!! :)
> 
> $Papa Monsta$


End file.
